<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>¿Por qué tuviste que ser tú? by JustAnotherPagan25</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146107">¿Por qué tuviste que ser tú?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherPagan25/pseuds/JustAnotherPagan25'>JustAnotherPagan25</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood and Injury, Brutality, Double Penetration, Dramedy, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Kink Exploration, M/M, Oral Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:53:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherPagan25/pseuds/JustAnotherPagan25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>La vida en Chaldea de Cú Chulainn Caster y Alter siempre ha sido particularmente aburrida y bastante solitaria, eventualmente llevandolos a buscar nuevos aires. Pero, ¿qué pasará si esa búsqueda los acabara enredando al punto de sacar a la luz mucho más que otro lado de su personalidad?.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cú Chulainn | Caster/Cú Chulainn Alter | Berserker, Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer, Enkidu | False Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Distancia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mil disculpas por el horror ortográfico que fue  el primer capítulo, actualmente editado para evitar más sufrimiento. Nunca publiquen cosas a las 4 de la mañana o terminarán haciendo el ridículo como su servidora.</p><p>En cuanto al contenido explícito, paciencia, ya viene el capítulo 2.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Parecía ser una tarde habitual en el comedor de Chaldea, quizás único inusual era justamente lo tranquilo que estaba ambiente. Lo normal sería que como mínimo hubiera cierto grupo particularmente ruidoso armando un escándalo en alguna esquina del sitio, algún clase Berserker azotando la mesa impaciente u alguna discusión de un comensal particularmente quisquilloso con el arquero de rojo.</p><p>Hoy la mayoría de estos individuos habían evitado el sitio, y el motivo de ello se hallaba sentado en una de las mesas junto a otros 3 Servants, silencioso, incluso entre sus propias versiones no parecía interesado en iniciar una conversación.</p><p>Tan poca atención les prestaba, que no supo de qué se le cuestionaba al momento en que el lancero de azul se atrevió a tratar de incluirlo.</p><p>- ¿Y qué dices Alter?, ¿no vienes con nosotros después de la misión? -se veía realmente animado pese a la repentina aura de peligro que invadió el ambiente ni bien el ser en la esquina alzó la vista, clavándole una mirada gélida a su otro yo, sin variar en lo absoluto su expresión seria.</p><p>- No - respondió casi automáticamente de forma cortante, dejando un pequeño silencio incómodo. </p><p>El aire se volvió sumamente pesado, despertando el deseo instintivo de apartarse en los otros al sentir como si la vida misma se viera oprimida y drenada a su alrededor, intensificándose dicho sentimiento al ver sus dedos tensarse sobre la mesa, dejando sus garras notables surcos en la superficie y esos dientes afilados cual cierra mostrar parte de su blancura. Saltaba a la vista que hoy no estaba del mejor humor.</p><p>Desistieron entonces los 3 en sus intentos de mejorar su ánimo, continuando en sus asuntos. Sin embargo, hubo dos de ellos que seguían mirándolo ocasionalmente. </p><p>El más joven se debatía en si preguntar o no sobre su estado, preocupado, dudando si se mantendría la pequeña promesa entre ambos para la tarde. </p><p>El desganado druida en cambio, no necesitaba saber si estaba bien, con solo ver su cola baja y el movimiento leve podía notar que algo lo estaba poniendo nervioso e inseguro, siendo más evidente todavía con el exagerado tamaño de esta, pobre de quien tratara de caminar cerca de ellos. En su lugar, se preguntaba el motivo de esto, pocas cosas inquietaban a uno de los Servants más temibles de todo Chaldea, menos aún con la fiereza habitual de la clase Berserker. </p><p>Por mucho que este tratara de disimular sus emociones, ese detalle siempre lo delataría.</p><p>El resto del desayuno transcurrió en calma, separándose los 4 por rutas distintas tras ello, casi todos con un objetivo fijo. Sólo uno era la excepción esta vez, el Servant de clase Caster.</p><p>Ya era costumbre para él tan solo vagar entre los pasillos de Chaldea, desde que el Master había conseguido mejores opciones en su misma clase, como cierto rey de Mesopotamia, quedó completamente desplazado. Rara vez era llamado a una misión, siendo a este punto olvidada hasta su misma existencia por muchos de sus compañeros. </p><p>No guardaba en lo absoluto rencor a nadie por ello, le agradaba tener su espacio y aún tenía un pequeño grupo de Servants con los que podía platicar a gusto, pero eventualmente su vida aquí se había tornado monótona.</p><p>En ese mismo afán de hallar algo de entretenimiento, desde hace unos meses comenzó a fijarse más en quienes lo rodeaban. Tal vez ya todo esta locura con la incineración de la humanidad ya había hecho estragos en su cordura, quizás en parte ya estaba loco cuando aún vivía. Fuera cual fuera el motivo, él mismo se complicó aún más la vida entre sus enredos con uno y otro, era cosa de tiempo terminar atado, pero en vaya situación más delicada terminó. </p><p>Relacionado con tal hecho, acaparaba sus pensamientos la idea de que pudiera destaparse todo, ¿qué diría el Master si alguien le contaba cuantos líos había armado por mera incompetencia en gobernar sobre sus propios impulsos?, o peor, ¿y si metiera la pata hasta el fondo justamente en ese escenario?, que los dioses los amparen a todos en el segundo caso.</p><p>Poco duró su pequeña reflexión, siendo devuelto de golpe a la realidad por un potente estruendo que hizo eco por todo el pasillo y probablemente la mitad de las instalaciones, motivo mas que suficiente para voltear al origen de este, el comedor. Golpes, choques entre armas, proyectiles impactando contra las paredes reforzadas e incontables objetos siendo arrojados de un lado a otro era todo lo que se oía, claramente una pelea había estallado y a juzgar por el polvo y pequeños escombros que caían del techo, era entre Servants poderosos. </p><p>Pronto pasaron corriendo varios Servants por su lado con clara prisa en alcanzar el sitio, yendo a la cabeza su versión Lancer junto a una enfermera de rojo y un resignado lancero de genero dudoso al hombro del primero, tratado como un mero saco de papas. </p><p>Con esa vista, poco le costó atar los cabos sueltos, ciertos Espíritus Heroicos por ningún motivo debían cruzarse, pero con tantos evitando el sitio por cierto Berserker, se debieron precipitar todos a la entrada una vez "la bestia" abandonó el recinto. Incluso si ningún grupo particularmente inoportuno se chocaba, bastaba con que alguien hubiese empujado al Rey de los Héroes para hacer arder Troya dentro de Chaldea. </p><p>Cosas como esta le hacían cuestionarse seriamente la ideas en cuanto a organización de Da Vinci, era entendible todo ese discurso de que debían trabajar juntos para salvar a la humanidad, pero ¿qué les costaba hacer al menos una segunda entrada para evitar incidentes?. Si algo le pasaba al Master por una de esas peleas sin sentido, de igual forma se iría todo la borda.</p><p>Como fuera, poco o nada aportaría su presencia, por lo que optó por alejarse cuanto antes de la conmoción antes de acabar muerto por quedar en medio del caos. </p><p>Tras correr una buena distancia y ya no percibir nada fuera de lo común, suspiró algo agobiado, considerando el tirarse allí mismo a dormir en el piso unos minutos, necesitaba aclarar sus pensamientos antes de aclarar las cosas con esa persona. Sin embargo, temiendo que en otra emergencia lo acabaran pisoteando, se inclinó por otro medio para calmar su estrés una vez se percató que estaba solo, aún así volteando hacia todos lados como un animal acorralado antes de arriesgar a que le arrebataran su pequeño tesoro.</p><p>Mientras sacaba discretamente una caja de cigarrillos escondida en su capucha, le pareció sentir un muy leve golpeteo de algo contra el metal, no dándole mayor importancia al inicio. De seguro era solo era la nieve del exterior o, en el peor de los casos, Robin escondido por allí en los mismos planes que él, cosa que daba lo mismo, ninguno delataría al otro. No iba a echar a los lobos a su proveedor ni él a su mejor cliente.</p><p>Después encenderlo y comenzar a sentir como el humo llenaba sus pulmones, nuevamente algo despertó la incertidumbre de si realmente estaba solo, una pisada, extraña, como si hueso chocara con el piso.</p><p>- ¿Ahora qué? -soltó al aire con pesar, mas no mostraba rastros de temor, solo dejando que la nicotina hiciera su trabajo. Fue cuando captó una silueta enorme y oscura por el rabillo del ojo cuando casi se le sale el corazón del pecho, volteando apresuradamente con su bastón firmemente sujeto, como si pudiera salvarlo de cualquier ente sobrenatural, hasta se le había olvidado por unos momentos que era literalmente un espíritu convocado como familiar.</p><p>Lo que se encontró en su lugar, lo hizo replantearse a la vieja frase de "Ten más temor a los vivos que a los muertos". Frente a él, su versión de Clase Berserker parecía atravesarle el alma con esos ojos carmesí destellando en una ira fulminante, ¿era acaso ya su hora de despedirse de este mundo y regresar al trono de los héroes?.</p><p>- Te estuve buscando -pese a mantener ese rostro serio, esos diente se mostraban en una clara amenaza. Miró luego el cigarrillo aún entre los labios del otro, mostrando su expresión un leve desagrado. Otra vez ignorando las reglas pese a haber incluso niños circulando por los pasillos, eso sin contar al aún bastante joven Master.</p><p>Si lo hubiera visto cierto arquero lugar de él, probablemente habría llegado la espada antes que el regaño.</p><p>- Bien, bien, ¿y para qué me necesitas entonces? -bastante pronto había pasado a mostrar una mejor cara, no quería arriesgarse a enfadarlo. ¿Por qué justamente ahora tenía que buscarlo?, bastante le costaba no mostrar inquietud. </p><p>No era nada tonto pese al constante golpe a su razón y humanidad por su clase, alzando una ceja al notar la actitud extraña del druida, pero por ahora lo ignoraría.</p><p>- Ve con Proto, yo no podré entrenar con él hoy, el Master me llama a una misión -</p><p>Nuevamente se hizo el silencio en el sitio, tratando de procesar la lógica de dicha petición mientras tomaba otra bocanada de humo. </p><p>- Mira, no entiendo tu sentido del humor, pero debes estar bromeando, ya no estoy para esto, no le serviría ni de saco de boxeo a ese crío -</p><p>- Lo harás -replicó el Berserker con un claro tono autoritario, azotando su gruesa cola repleta de espinas contra el suelo, con tal fuerza que incluso el suelo llegó a temblar en parte. La suerte estaba echada, no había forma de llevarle la contraria al Rey loco una vez este se fijaba un objetivo. </p><p>- Alter, mira al frente tuyo otra vez, estoy en los malditos huesos por culpa de esta clase, Proto me rompería como una ramita en los primeros minutos, ¿por qué carajo yo en lugar de Lancer? -</p><p>No había que darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto para notar el descontento del más viejo, su rango de fuerza y agilidad se había desplomado al momento de ser convocado como un Caster, a la vez que gran parte de sus habilidades de combate físico se le habían arrebatado en favor de su manejo de la magia, bastante limitado al punto de rozar lo ridículo en vida. El resultado, esta patética existencia suya ya sin siquiera las mismas ganas de vivir.</p><p>Nuevamente la indignación lo había hecho tirar por la ventana su razón y escasa prudencia.</p><p>- Lancer está ocupado ayudando a Emiya y Boudica con el desastre del comedor, además, no es él con quien acordé encargarme de esto -esta vez fue su lanza con la que azotó el suelo metálico, poniendo especial énfasis en aquellas últimas palabras, esperando que el otro se tomara de una vez en serio sus responsabilidades antes de que perdiera la paciencia.</p><p>- Es nuestra versión joven, ¡no nuestro hijo!, no tengo por qué estarlo cuidando -</p><p>Nuevamente el silencio se apoderó del sitio. Solo 3 segundos le bastaron para darse cuenta que no había sido para nada una buena idea responderle de esa forma, el otro repentinamente podía estallar en una ira asesina, ese era justo el gran motivo del temor a su presencia. </p><p>Ni bien  se acercó, por instinto se encogió en su sitio, manteniendo la mirada fija en la amenaza a la par que sus pupilas se contraían cada vez más, sin saberlo fue la viva imagen de un perrito asustado momentáneamente. El pulso se le disparó, sabía bien que hasta un coletazo con suficiente fuerza le partiría la espalda y ese sería el fin de su camino junto a Ritsuka, pero correr de nada serviría, su Alterno pese a su peculiar anatomía era ridículamente veloz, más que todos ellos. ¿Quizás se estaba resignando ya a la muerte?, ni el mismo lo sabía, pero ahí estaba, sosteniendo esa mirada cansada y ojerosa contra esos iris incandescentes. </p><p>Afortunadamente, su reacción fue cuanto menos una exageración, prácticamente se había desconectado totalmente de la realidad en ese breve lapsus. En lugar de un violento ataque, la mano del Servant se posó con un sorprendente cuidado y delicadeza en su hombro, asegurándose de que sus garras ni por accidente arrancaran una fibra de la tela. </p><p>Otra vez en tan solo 1 hora su cabeza se convirtió en un laberinto de ideas sin pies ni cabeza, ¿por qué había pensado así de literalmente él mismo?, parecía haber olvidado que independientemente de la versión, seguían siendo todos solo Cú Chulainn. </p><p>Miró hacia la cola para comprobar si acaso su deteriorada psique no estaba alterando nuevamente las conjeturas del otro, de no ser por el buen agarre a su bastón fácilmente llegaba al piso del alivio de ya no verla azotar con nada, solo mostraba ese mismo patrón nervioso del desayuno. </p><p>- Caster, tu y yo más que nadie entendemos que ya está muerto, pero por favor, solo... hazlo por mi, te está esperando donde siempre -</p><p>Nunca le pedía nada, Alter siempre fue alguien que prefería hacer todo por si mismo, era tan raro escuchar un ruego así venir de él que tuvo que golpearse la frente un par de veces con su propio bastón. Ahora si que estaba preocupado, ¿acaso estos meses realmente lo habían hecho abrirse un poco más a él o estaba soñando de nuevo?.</p><p>- Circe, bruja sin corazón, ¿otra vez haciéndote pasar por otros? -</p><p>Un pequeño golpe en plena cabeza bastante bien medido para ser algo doloroso, mas no peligroso, le dejó claro que este no era el caso, verdaderamente era el Rey loco quien lo estaba tratando con tanta consideración.</p><p>Pesado fue el suspiró que dejó salir este último, necesitaban discutir cientos de cosas, pero el tiempo no estaba a su favor.</p><p>- Tengo que irme, hablaremos de esto, ¿verás o no a Proto? -</p><p>Esta vez no hubo ninguna protesta por parte del mayor, asistiendo en silencio. Para el Berserker, ese simple gesto fue como si le hubieran quitado un considerable peso de encima.</p><p>- Te espero cerca de tu habitación, ¿no? -</p><p>Imitando ese mismo movimiento, respondió de manera afirmativa, no deberían tardarse demasiado en solo acabar con unas cuantas Quimeras. </p><p>Comprobando con una rápida mirada a su alrededor que nadie estuviera cerca, suaves caricias recorrieron los pómulos del druida, evitando en todo momento que sus garras llegaran a lastimar esa piel tan pulcra. No podía siquiera abrazarlo sin miedo desgraciadamente, fácilmente las espinas podrían acabar perforando su carne en un descuido. </p><p>Esa diminuta demostración de cariño fue gustosamente correspondida en un breve roce de sus labios, una despedida silenciosa antes de que se retirara, dejando solo al Caster.</p><p>Al pobre el ritmo cardiaco se le había descontrolado a este punto, volviendo a llevarse el cigarrillo a la boca con la esperanza de calmarse rápido. Lo confundía y a la vez embriagaba tanto ver ese cambio, no aguantaba más, en la tarde se lanzaría.</p><p>Cuando recuperó la compostura se fue directamente a buscar al menor, solo debía cumplir con ese encargo y sería libre hasta el regreso del otro. Del objeto de su vicio se deshizo quemándolo por completo con ayuda de una runa, el olor persistía, pero a Proto no le importaría, el chico a escondidas venía a su cuarto de vez en cuanto a pedirle una cajetilla.</p><p>Le pareció algo molesto que no usaran el simulador, tranquilamente podían estar derribando algunas bestias demoniacas un par de horas, pero claro, tenía que ser entrenamiento de combate uno a uno. </p><p>Al llegar a la sala donde el menor siempre acostumbraba reunirse con Alter, lo encontró dando vueltas por la sala como un niño ansioso pese a ser ya un adolescente, el cual lo abordó de inmediato a penas se percató de su presencia. No le quedaba más opción que armarse de paciencia. </p><p>- Te tardaste bastante, ¡vamos!, Mordred y el resto de los caballeros nos robarán el lugar si seguimos aquí parados -el buen humor del chiquillo era notable, pese a la decepción de no tener alguien que pudiera rivalizar con su fuerza hoy, parecía realmente estar feliz de su presencia. </p><p>Supuso que el combate no sería cuerpo a cuerpo para su fortuna al verlo sostener su lanza con orgullo. Contemplar esa arma en aquel espejo cruel que le ponía el destino por delante casi al momento lo hizo sentir melancólico, inferior, parecía ser a penas la sombra de toda la vitalidad de ese chico frente a él, maltratada y difusa por el paso del tiempo. </p><p>Tan sumido estaba en su miseria, que no se percató de que algo trataba de esconder su adversario tras la espalda, sin éxito.</p><p>- Entonces... ¿no puedo usar runas, verdad?, digo, además de para mi bastón -De otra forma, probablemente necesitaría uno nuevo al final de la jornada.</p><p>- Oh, no tengo problema en que uses Runas de curación o fortalecimiento, pero para eso será innecesario -contestó apuntando a al objeto cuidadosamente tallado en madera, mostrando entonces lo que intentó torpemente esconder. Una lanza, completamente hecha a mano usando el hueso de una bestia la cual no pudo identificar, evidentemente buscando emular en la mayor medida posible a su vieja Gae Bolg.</p><p>Los ojos se le abrieron enormemente y la mandíbula cayó al momento, estaba sin palabras mientras el otro dejaba el arma casualmente entre sus manos, no sin antes dejar apoyado en la pared su viejo intento de herramienta. </p><p>A este paso le iban a dar un infarto entre tantas emociones fuertes.</p><p>- ¿P-por qué?, ¿lo hiciste tú? - </p><p>- Bueno, la última vez no quisiste mi lanza aunque a que te dije que tenía varios repuestos y me daba igual, así que estuve haciendo esta a escondidas del Master... no me vayas a decir que esta tampoco puedes aceptarla -una leve risa se escuchó al final de aquella frase, mientras que el mayor se las arreglaba para tomar correctamente el regalo y admirarlo, cualquiera que lo observara pensaría que en cualquier momento iba a soltar lágrimas de la alegría. </p><p>La ausencia de Lancer y Alter había sido el momento perfecto para darle ese pequeño detalle sin que acabara en un festival de burlas por parte del otro poseedor de la Gáe Bolg como Noble Phantasm. </p><p>Conectando hechos en su cabeza, podía ser que Alter si tenía una idea de los planes del menor y por eso insistió, o bien solo le dio lástima dejarlo solo. Independientemente de ello, ahora se sentía algo culpable por no querer acompañarlo en primer lugar.</p><p>- Ey, despierta, ¿o ya no quieres pelear? - llamó su atención, notando que el otro parecía haberse congelado en el sitio por unos momentos, absorto en analizar el objeto entre sus manos y las circunstancias.</p><p>- Eso ni lo sueñes, ¡vas a ver de lo que soy capaz! -respondió contagiado por el entusiasmo ajeno, se sentía poderoso, pese a que lo que portaba no era nada salvo un palillo afilado al lado de cualquier tesoro heroico, capaz de derribar al rey de los caballeros al primer instante si se lo proponía. </p><p>La imagen del druida recobrando esa energía y coraje de sus mejores años fue suficiente para que las expectativas del adolescente se fueran al cielo, arrojándose con todo en su contra, pues contenerse insultaría a su condición de guerrero que ahora reclamaba de vuelta. </p><p>Fue un fracaso estrepitoso, terrible, si sus otras versiones hubieran estado presentes el sitio se juraría infestado de hienas ante las incesantes carcajadas. </p><p>Su escasa fuerza del menor rango posible pasa un Servant hizo flaquear todos sus ataques, mediocre velocidad le volvió imposible un contrataque efectivo en las brechas en fracciones de segundo que se habrían entre los movimientos del chico y su pérdida de la costumbre fue el remate, incapaz de ejecutar varios de los movimientos a necesarios para bloquear los golpes. </p><p>Legendaria resultó la paliza que recibió de su yo más joven, un último combo preciso puso fin a soberana humillación. Un falso intento de estocada sirvió de finta para que el chiquillo clavara el arma en el piso, usando la misma para colgarse y en un rápido giro asestar un rodillazo que su mandíbula no pudo aguantar. En menos de 3 segundos, el cierre se dio a penas el chico tocó tierra nuevamente, con una patada que lo levantó a más de un metro del piso contra su pobre columna seguida de un puñetazo brutal a su costado. </p><p>Fuerza de Rango A, con esa monstruosidad no fue ninguna novedad que su alterno lo mandara a volar hasta la pared más cercana con ello. </p><p>Agradecía que las heridas en un espíritu heroico por no fueran tan catastróficas como en humanos, además de poder borrarlas por completo mientras tuviera energía magica o no hubiese alguna maldición de por medio. Claro, todo esto si sobrevivía el tiempo necesario para que cerraran. </p><p>Por ese mismo inconveniente, tuvieron que molestar a la pequeña Medea para salvarle el pellejo, rogándole por todos los dioses que no le dijera nada al Master. Aceptó para su bien, de haber acudido a Asclepius o Nightingale se habrían ganado un serio regaño. </p><p>Incluso logrando sobrevivir y ya como nuevo, sin contar algo de dolor que pronto se iría, Proto no dejaba de disculparse, estaba muy apenado por haberse excedido tanto, prometiendo que a la próxima se controlaría más, combinándolo con unos ojitos de cachorro que ni por mucha frustración que pidiera haber tenido habría sido posible negarse. </p><p>Su nueva arma se quedaría por ahora escondida entre los repuestos del chico, no quería que Lancer la viera de casualidad en su cuarto e hiciera toda una escena de ello. Ambos se separaron cuando escucharon al susodicho por los pasillos, partiendo cada uno por su lado tal como esa mañana.</p><p>Ya en su mayor parte recuperado y con su bastón de regreso, plantó afuera del cuarto de Alter, aguardando su regreso. </p><p>Pese a todo, ese día se había sentido vivo por unos momentos, eso era más que suficiente para hacerlo sonreír una última vez antes de quedarse dormido, sentado junto a la puerta metálica. Ojalá lo despertara en lugar de dejarlo allí tirado.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Choque de realidad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A la espera del regreso del Master, las cosas no parecen ir bien. Aún con todo el caos, Alter no ha olvidado su pequeña promesa con Caster, aunque el rumbo de la situación se acaba alejando enormemente de lo que imaginaba.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lo prometido es una deuda, pero esto a penas empieza.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Varias horas habían pasado desde que Alter se había ido con Ritsuka la misión, horas en las que el druida ya había despertado por su cuenta. Preocupado, miraba a la completa oscuridad del pasillo con inquietud, temiendo por el resultado de la batalla. Incluso una misión simple podía salirse de control en un descuido.</p><p>Lamentaba no saber quienes eran los otros Servants en acompañar al Master en la misión. Una plegaria silenciosa a su padre fue elevada, sabía que su otro yo era realmente poderoso, pero también que no dudaría en arrojarse en sacrificio por su Master de ser necesario. El error de cualquiera del equipo podía cobrarse en sangre.</p><p>"Lugh, Athair trócaireach, sín amach do lámh, déan idirghabháil dóibh" repetía una y otra vez en su mente, lentamente pasando a suave susurro a la par que corrían los minutos. Si incluso siendo relativamente más relajado que otros Servants estaba así, no quería imaginarse como lo estarían llevando otros.</p><p>Desde la habitación de Medb, no muy lejana, era incesante el golpeteo de sus tacones por el piso, a la par que algunos golpes del la fusta contra el metal cargados de frustración, todo perfectamente audible en el silencio de medianoche.</p><p>Si prestaba atención a los sonidos de su izquierda, podía notar el rumor del agua corriendo, el cuarto de Fionn Mac Cumhaill, probablemente tratando de serenar los pensamientos fatalistas lavando su rostro.</p><p>Algo más lejos, estaba bastante segundo de oír arañazos y algo saltar de una pared a otra con desesperación, ¿Tamamo Cat tal vez?, no le extrañaría que ya se estuviera volviendo loca con lo apegada que era al Master. Ese hecho lo hizo pensar también en la guerra civil que se armaría en la mañana con Kiyohime y Serenity si no regresaba.</p><p>Ilusionar a mujeres sin siquiera saber si algún día regresarás en una pieza o querrás hacerlo no era la mejor idea, eso la vida se lo había enseñado de la forma más cruel, pero tampoco juzgaba al chico, no era su culpa al final.</p><p>La tensión subía como la espuma, no sabía cómo iba a arreglárselas Da Vinci cuando todos se estuvieran hartos y se dirigieran en grupo a la sala de control, no pintaba nada bien la situación.</p><p>Desconocía cuanto tiempo llevaba rezando, pero repentinamente la luz llenó cada rincón de Chaldea, acompañado de la voz de uno de los miembros del personal anunciando el regreso del Master con vida. El pobre hombre debe haber sido rápidamente apartado del micrófono por la artista o algún miembro del equipo por la forma abrupta que fue interrumpida su voz, de todas formas, el daño ya estaba hecho. Ese simple anuncio fue como pedir que soltaran a los leones, salvándose por poco de ser pisoteado por la inmediata estampida que se formó.</p><p>Puertas se azotaban en cada dormitorio, saliendo disparados la mayoría a ver el estado de sus compañeros. Él por su parte, fue de ese pequeño grupo que con solo esa noticia sintió una profunda paz en su corazón, quedándose en su sitio a la espera de que su Alterno le aclarara lo sucedido.</p><p>Mientras tanto en la sala, la avalancha espíritus se había presentado sin esperar permiso de nadie, llamando cada quien al chico a su manera. Todo ese caos se hizo un silencio sepulcral cuando la furiosa mirada de un sucio y magullado Rey de los Héroes los fulminó por igual, pareciendo estar al borde de estallar. Tal era su ira contenida por tal humillación en combate que sin pensarlo numerosos portales dispararon varios de sus tesoros a diestra y siniestra, como un desquite contra cada uno de esos mestizos que se atrevía a presentarse de esa forma frente a él.</p><p>El pánico fue inmediato, protegiendo David, Leonidas y Georgios a la primera línea de Servants de algún golpe fatal. Aquello a base de atraer los segundos las armas golpes a si mismos, salvados del primer impacto por la habilidad del primero, dependiendo el resto meramente de sus defensas, logrando solo recibir cortes poco profundos. Con ello se evitó la catástrofe de estropear alguno de los sistemas encargados del Rayshift o alguna muerte accidental, sin embargo, el terror persistía, ¿qué diablos había ocurrido ahora para que reaccionara así?.</p><p>A las espaldas del rey de armadura dorada, se hallaba un indignado Berserker, Cú Chulainn Alter, cargando como podía a todo el resto del equipo caído. En sus brazos llevaba al Master y Mash, uno por seguridad, la otra con una pierna seriamente lastimada por su propio escudo cuando trató de cubrir a los Casters de una horda de Quimeras.</p><p>Los susodichos, Merlín, Shakespeare y Zhuge Liang, se hallaban casi inconscientes, aferrándose por mero reflejo a la espalda del rey loco, las ganas de vivir de esos tres los había salvado, pues de haberse soltado, no iban a dar media vuelta y arriesgar al Master por ellos.</p><p>El chico tras salir del shock inicial saltó de inmediato de los brazos que lo habían resguardado todo el camino, yendo a cuestionar al rubio por su actuar.</p><p>Ignorando completamente el caos, una enfermera carmesí caminó hacia ambos, comenzando a revisar al alborotador y el menor sin preguntar nada antes, solo avivando más la ira del semidiós.</p><p>- ¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo, mestiza insolente?! -</p><p>Nada, ni un solo estremecimiento o signo de miedo, la mujer de un solo movimiento inmovilizó con fuerza a este, constatando que las lesiones no eran más que hematomas y heridas menores, no era la prioridad ahora.</p><p>- No es grave, pero aún así te llamaré una vez termine con el resto de los pacientes, puedes desinfectar sólo esos cortes con el alcohol del botiquín bajo tu cama, no te preocupes, me aseguré ayer de reponerlo -</p><p>Una espada se asomó de un portal, amenazando con decapitarla y aún así, ni parpadeó. El arma afortunadamente fue detenida por las cadenas surgidas de portales idénticos a los del Rey, apareciendo de entre la multitud el mismo lancero de la mañana, la viva imagen de la paz pese a todo, envuelto en esa aura divina que le daban sus peculiares ojos y cabellos verdes.</p><p>Esa presencia pareció apaciguar parcialmente la ira del héroe sumerio, mas por prevenir, el ser andrógino decidió tratar de razonar con él.</p><p>Con esa distracción, ella pudo seguir con su trabajo, comprobando para alegría de todos que Fujimaru Ritsuka se hallaba intacto, pasando tras ello a revisar al resto del equipo.</p><p>Ya un poco más calmados, dos de los Casters bajaron de la espalda del Berserker ayudándose entre ellos, con extremo cuidado de no acabar matándose ahora por resbalar y terminar empalados por las espinas de la cola, pero la atención de la mujer se fue a la joven demi servant antes que nadie.</p><p>No había por donde perderse, la notable hinchazón, los hematomas y la clara expresión de dolor de la chica hacían bastante probable la fractura. Con cuidado de no hacerle más daño, tocó la zona, confirmando sus sospechas al notar la clara irregularidad en la tibia.</p><p>Fue un alivio para ella ver que al menos el hueso se había mantenido en su sitio, usando un entablillado improvisado hecho de ramas y cintas del atuendo del mago de las flores. Desgraciadamente, necesitaba saber con qué tipo de fractura estaba tratando antes de proceder, pidiendo de inmediato que la trasladaran a la unidad médica.</p><p>- Muy bien, no hay nada que ver aquí, mañana podrán hablar, ¡todos a sus cuartos! - alzó la voz por fin Da Vinci, sonriendo tranquilamente para tratar de alivianar el ambiente, dando un par de palmadas. Varios murmullos se escucharon entre la multitud, pero ante un potente coletazo que se escuchó por toda la habitación, inmediatamente cada quien tomó su camino.</p><p>El Berserker soltó un pesado suspiro una vez pudieron llevarse a la chica para atenderla, acompañada del Master por supuesto, y le quitaron por fin al dramaturgo de la espalda, el cual tuvo que ser jalado entre la enfermera y los otros Caster, se había aferrado peor que garrapata con tal de sobrevivir.</p><p>Iba a retirarse, mas fue detenido por la mujer de rojo, sosteniendo su brazo con tal agarre que cualquier duda de su condición como una Servant de clase Berserker quedaría despejada.</p><p>- No, puedes tener un colmillo de esas bestias incrustado o algún esguince de grado uno del que no te hayas dado cuenta -</p><p>Podía resistirse si lo deseaba, pero no queriendo generar problemas innecesarios, solo dejó que lo revisara. Las runas en su cuerpo junto con la última regeneración que pudo otorgarles el Noble Phantasm de cierto mago habían borrado ya los zarpazos y mordidas de las bestias, viéndose en mejores condiciones que todo el resto pese a haber sido el escudo viviente del grupo una vez la Shielder no pudo ponerse en pie.</p><p>Fue relativamente rápido al menos, poniéndole una mano en el hombro a modo de darle ánimos.</p><p>- Lo hiciste bien - esa sonrisa que le dirigió fue la única expresión que mostró en todo ese lapso de tiempo, dirigiéndose luego a hablar con el equipo.</p><p>Abandonó el sitio más que agobiado, apresurando el paso para llegar cuanto antes a su cuarto. Casi había olvidado el acuerdo para verse con su otra versión, necesitaba tratar de mostrarse tranquilo para no darle más preocupaciones aún, a parte, tendría que disculparse por toda la tardanza.</p><p>Al llegar al pasillo que daba a su cuarto, notó que había un inusual silencio, además de no detectar la presencia de casi ningún Servant. Probablemente Tamamo y Boudica hubieran ignorado las órdenes con tal de servirle algo caliente y dulces a todos para olvidar el mal momento, mejor para él, así se evitaban rumores luego.</p><p>Ver al druida ahí fue un remedio casi inmediato para sus frustraciones, mas no le restó tiempo ni a saludarlo cuando este se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo. De suerte reaccionó a tiempo para impedir que el estómago y piernas de este fueran atravesados por esos gruesos pinchos que abundaban en él, poniendo sus manos en medio para mantener la distancia.</p><p>- Yo... perdón por preocuparte, las cosas se complicaron -</p><p>- ¡Tonto!, no me importa eso, estás vivo, eso ya es motivo para agradecer -tampoco le importó estar a plena vista de quien pasara, después de ese susto, ni en broma iba a soltarlo por el resto de la noche. Ni el olor a la sangre de las criaturas lo hizo pensárselo dos veces antes de besarlo con pasión, tomando con la guardia baja al otro.</p><p>Incluso con el desconcierto al inicio, no tardó mucho en dejarse llevar. Esos labios suaves, esa calidez, el sentir sus latidos acelerarse al unísono, era justo lo que necesitaba, un par de segundos para desentenderse de todo esto.</p><p>- ¿Tan poco confías en mi? - pronunció entre suaves jadeos tras romper dicha conexión, deslizando delicadamente sus dedos por el contorno de su rostro.</p><p>- La última vez que desapareciste así, casi cometes suicidio por proteger al chico, ¿cómo quieres que esté tranquilo? -todo el mundo aún recordaba cuando el Master y él quedaron atrapados en la singularidad de Norteamérica por 48 horas, casi comienza una revolución en Chaldea esos dos días.</p><p>Esa última respuesta realmente lo hizo pensar con algo más de seriedad las cosas, ¿realmente era tan poco confiable como para sostener una relación?.</p><p>Al notarlo algo pensativo, el mayor se colgó de su brazo para llamar su atención, teniendo cuidado de que las afiladas puntas en estos no le arruinaran el momento con una visita de emergencia a Nightingale. Inclinó entonces su cabeza hacia la puerta mientras le guiñaba un ojo con evidente segunda intención.</p><p>En lugar de motivarlo, aquello puso al Berserker considerablemente más nervioso, reflejado en el movimiento constante de su cola a ras de suelo. El otro al percatarse de ello no entendía el motivo de tanta vergüenza, eran literalmente copias en diferentes clases, ¿qué podría acomplejarlo tanto?.</p><p>Más temprano que tarde, pareció dejar de lado esos pensamientos, entrando rápidamente junto al otro al recordar que en cualquier momento alguien podría verlos de lo contrario.</p><p>Se esperaba que el cuarto no estuviera particularmente organizado, pero para asombro del otro, el sitio parecía más bien la escena de un crimen. Golpes y arañazos por cada pared, el mísero par de muebles que todos tenían hecho añicos, como si algo enorme los hubiese pisoteado hasta dejarlos igual a una lata maltratada. Ni hablar de la cama, el relleno del colchón se había salido por completo, probablemente entre las vueltas que se daba el otro dormido las espinas de su cola se enganchaban y de allí no se daba cuenta hasta que tenerlo totalmente destripado.</p><p>Esta misma y sus movimientos involuntarios podían ser también la causa de tal desastre pensándolo bien, vaya que se veía difícil vivir con ello.</p><p>- Eh... Alter, no es por molestar, pero ¿donde duermes? -</p><p>- No lo hago casi nunca, y por lo general solo me enrollo en el piso - eso había sido sinceridad pura y bruta, haciendo a su compañero llevarse ambas manos al rostro, a la vez que se preguntaba cómo podía haberse fijado en alguien así. Aunque siendo honesto consigo mismo, él tampoco era el mejor ejemplo.</p><p>Respiró profundo, se dio tres segundos de paz y después volteó a ver al ya más que apenado Servant junto a él.</p><p>- Bueno, lo he hecho en sitios peores, ¿hay una almohada por aquí? -</p><p>Ya su mala suerte ineludible lo había acostumbrado a adaptarse a lo que tocara, total, aún quedaba la base al menos, el armazón metálico no sería lo más incómodo contra lo que lo hubieran embestido.</p><p>Al menos hora entendía bien por qué Alter prefería escabullirse a su habitación.</p><p>La cara de desconcierto que puso el otro era digna de enmarcar, lástima que pronto volvió a mostrarse bajo esa misma máscara de neutralidad. De poco servía realmente con su cola azotando constantemente las paredes del cuarto con inquietud, demasiado pequeño para poder estirarla sin topar con todo, aunque con cerca de 4 metros de largo, ¿qué más podía esperar?.</p><p>- ¿Por qué de pronto estás aún más desesperado de lo habitual? -</p><p>Trataba de evadir el asunto, mientras que su otra versión buscaba por su cuenta una almohada para al menos no azotarse la cabeza contra las barras de acero.</p><p>- Oh vamos, te ves tenso, solo quiero ayudarte a olvidar, a parte, ¿no crees que ya hemos pospuesto esto bastante? -</p><p>El rey loco tragó saliva, era cierto, en todos esos meses había estado poniendo una excusa tras otra para no llegar a más que unas cuantas caricias. Al notar como desviaba la mirada, casi buscando donde refugiarse, dejó la única almohada que había encontrado intacta a un lado, aproximándose a ver qué ocurría. ¿Y si solo no se atrevía a hacer el primer movimiento?.</p><p>Intentó primero deslizando sus manos por el torso descubierto, consiguiendo una buena respuesta, eso hasta que estuvo cerca del pubis, momento en el que el otro retrocedió levemente, a la vez que escondía su cola entre sus piernas. Bastante claro estaba el mensaje.</p><p>- Oye, si no te sientes listo aún no tenemos por que hacerlo, charlar un rato tampoco estaría mal, ¿te parece? -propuso, mirándolo de forma comprensiva mientras entrelazaba sus manos para reconfortarlo un poco. Quizás un simple masaje sería mejor después de una batalla.</p><p>- No es eso, quiero hacerlo, pero... hay cosas de mi que no te he dicho y sé que no vas a reaccionar bien -</p><p>El mayor parpadeó un par de veces, confundido, soltando luego una pequeña risa, ¿en serio eso era todo?, vaya que se acomplejaba por nada.</p><p>- Alter, ya probé bastantes cosas raras, ¿qué podría ser tan malo? -</p><p>Ya con ello aclarado, atrajo al otro junto a él a los restos de la cama, dándole una sonrisa lasciva mientras se sentaba al borde de esta con las piernas abiertas, para luego levantar su larga falda y entregarle una buena vista.</p><p>Un sonrojo tenue invadió su rostro mientras se deleitaba observando los finos contornos del otro, llamándolo a querer tocar esos muslos bien definidos. No había ninguna prenda que cubriera su intimidad, dándole completo acceso a lo que deseara, ¿acaso siempre iba así o estaba esperando esto?.</p><p>El deseo fue ahogando rápidamente sus inseguridades, consecuente a su frágil razón, tambaleante desde hace horas.</p><p>- Adelante, haz conmigo lo que quieras -pronunció en un suspiro, incitándolo, ansioso por conocer hasta donde podía llegar el más letal Berserker.</p><p>Contuvo la respiración inconscientemente cuando sintió su firme agarre desde detrás de la rótula separar sus piernas aún más y alzarlas levemente, obligándolo a inclinarse hacia atrás, apoyándose con ambas manos.</p><p>Supo perfectamente lo que venía cuando se arrodilló, dejando salir sus suaves gemidos gustoso a penas esa lengua comenzó a recorrer minuciosamente la longitud de su miembro. Casi en un acto reflejo, subió ambas piernas a sus hombros para facilitarle las cosas, ya acostumbrado a compañeros algo inexpertos.</p><p>Cada tanto se estremecía al sentir como trazaba círculos en torno a su glande a penas estuvo erecto, sin pasar desapercibido tampoco los dedos que jugueteaban con su entrada, cuidadosos. Un gemido alto hizo eco en la habitación cuando repentinamente toda su hombría fue engullida, casi derritiéndose por las contracciones de su garganta combinadas con las caricias en sus testículos.</p><p>La probabilidad de acabar destrozado por esos afilados dientes y despiadadas garras era abrumadoramente alta, pero en lugar de inquietarlo, el constante peligro se traducía en adrenalina pura, volviendo la experiencia un deleite absoluto para él.</p><p>Por otro lado, su pareja pagaba el precio de atreverse demasiado con un constante dolor en su garganta, asomando algunas lágrimas a cada movimiento. No sabía cual era el límite, cometiendo el error de empujar demasiado profundo. Pese a ello y el mareo creciente, el verlo disfrutar tanto lo animaba a seguir, embriagado por cada sonido.</p><p>El calor iba en incesante aumento, "más", era el deseo que inundaba la mente de ambos, rogando por el ansiado clímax. La falta de atención desesperaba al Berserker, sin embargo, solo debía ser paciente. El druida en cambio, empezaba a extrañar el ser estimulado analmente de forma más intensa.</p><p>Una mirada necesitada junto con una temblorosa caricia en sus cabellos bastó para llamar la atención de su pareja, esforzándose por pronunciar esa pequeña petición.</p><p>- A-Alter, dentro, te necesito -</p><p>No lo pensó ni un segundo, apartándose lentamente de la virilidad ajena para no causarse más daño, pasando usar su lengua para estimular su entrada. Eran bastante evidentes las preferencias del otro con la inmediata buena reacción que tuvo, completamente entregado a sus atenciones.</p><p>Por supuesto, no iba a descuidar nada, quería verlo retorcerse de placer, masturbándolo vigorosamente. Garras se deslizaban ya sin tanta consideración por la parte interior de sus muslos, la lujuria nublaba en parte de su autocontrol, dejando finas líneas carmesí contrastar con la blancura de esa piel divina. Solo un poco más, podía notar al otro ya cerca de su límite.</p><p>En todo este tiempo, ninguno había notado el castigo absoluto que recibía la pared, siendo cubierto el escándalo del Caster al llegar repentinamente a un potente orgasmo por los constantes de golpes de la cola a esta.</p><p>Agitado, todavía entre espasmos, pero con energías, se dejó caer acostado para luego desvanecer su ropa, dándose la vuelta para abrir sus nalgas y mirar al la bestia, suplicante. Ignoró el ardor de sus piernas, menos le importó el frío del metal.</p><p>- T-tómame ahora, por favor - imploró, este momento era la fantasía que lo había hecho descender a esta locura a lo largo de los meses, estaba tan cerca de concretarla.</p><p>Fue en un momento de lucidez mientras limpiaba su rostro que todas las preocupaciones de Alter regresaron de golpe, haciéndolo dudar si seguir.</p><p>- ¿Estás seguro de esto? no estoy bromeando Caster, lo que menos quiero es lastimarte -preguntó, cubriendo con ambas manos su clara erección, cosa que le pareció absurda al mayor a este punto. Si tan solo hubiera prestado más atención, se habría percatado de que algo no estaba bien con ese bulto anormalmente grande.</p><p>- No me vayas a dejar así, a ver, ¿cuál es dichoso problema? - eso lo impacientó, dándose la vuelta nuevamente, acabando por sentarse mirando directamente al otro, algo frustrado por lo que pensaba eran solo complejos. Esperaba una respuesta y rápido.</p><p>Resignado, el Berserker desvaneció su ropa por completo, incluyendo las espinas, quedando solo su cola, completamente a parte de aquellas estructuras óseas oscuras. Temía lo peor.</p><p>A penas su pareja bajó la vista, recorriendo su cuerpo desde su rostro hacia el final de los motivos en rojo que decoraban su vientre, sus ojos se abrieron en completo desconcierto. Trató de tartamudear algo, temblando mientras su expresión se deformaba en el reflejo del puro horror, intentando desesperadamente darle sentido al bizarro escenario que se plantaba frente a él.</p><p>- ¡Por Dagda! ¿¡Qué mierda es eso?! -Chilló sin pensar, retrocediendo obviamente asustado de aquella "cosa" que tenía el otro entre las piernas. O más bien, "cosas".</p><p>Como era de esperarse, le dolió bastante ver esa reacción, mas solo volvió a subir esa zona, tratando de no mirarlo a los ojos. Si quisiera abandonarlo ahora mismo, lo entendería, nadie en su sano juicio se quedaría junto a una aberración como él.</p><p>- ...Supongo que has cambiado de opinión -</p><p>- ¡Carajo que si, esas cosas no van a entrar ni en broma! - tuvo un muy notorio escalofrío de tan solo imaginar cómo habría quedado su interior si el solo las hubiera empujado a la fuerza, se habría muerto antes de que pudieran conseguir cualquier ayuda. Viéndolo por ese lado, era de agradecer que su alterno fuera mucho más cuerdo que buena parte de su clase.</p><p>Estaba pálido, realmente la imagen de esos 2 extraños miembros de un tamaño más que considerable y repletos de espinas lo había dejado en Shock, ¿por qué tenía que pasarle esto a él?. Su mala suerte parecía negarse a dejarlo tener una vida, torciendo todo lo que lograba.</p><p>Su fantasía había sido transformada en una pesadilla retorcida.</p><p>Una vez pudo procesar un poco mejor lo que acaba de pasar, fijó su atención en el hombre al que acababa de humillar haciéndolo mostrar ese defecto, maldita sea, ¿qué había hecho?. No debió abrir la boca sin pensar.</p><p>Tomando aire, se levantó en silencio, mas en vez de encaminarse a la puerta, fue directamente junto al otro, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas para sorpresa de este. Sabía que Medb era una loca masoquista, pero nunca pensó que fuera a condenar a su versión así solo para tener un maldito juguete a la medida.</p><p>Después de todo, Alter era el único de los 4 que no representaba ninguna de las etapas o rasgos de él como espíritu heroico, pese a provenir de la misma base, compartiendo habilidades, recuerdos y principios, él había sido moldeado forzosamente a gusto de esa mujer.</p><p>Delicados besos recorrieron el símbolo grabado en su pecho, subiendo lentamente a su rostro.</p><p>- Pero no por eso vamos a dejarlo todo, no me enamoré de ti por tu cuerpo, Alter -</p><p>Brazos poderosos lo rodearon con un cariño sincero, apegando su pecho al contrario, tanto que podía una vez más sentir cada latido de ese corazón contaminado por el Grial. Incluso así, carecía en gran medida de rencor, ni siquiera a sus asesinos en la singularidad que le dio origen. Solo un pequeño grupo que en vida fueron un tormento eran la excepción, odios compartidos entre todas las versiones.</p><p>- ...Nunca me dejes -</p><p>Una respuesta simple, pero más que suficiente para hacerlos replantearse ese incómodo momento, buscando ahora recuperar aquella sincronía cortada de golpe.</p><p>Con suavidad, pasó sus manos hasta su espalda, dedicando caricias junto a breves masajes a esta, consiguiendo relajarlo un poco al igual que en varias otras ocasiones. Era consciente de que esa cola, otro rasgo consecuencia de ese fatídico deseo, solía darle bastante sufrimiento a sus vértebras.</p><p>Ya con algo de paz, comenzaron ambos a pensar en como solucionarían el dilema. Ambos se habían ilusionado con la idea de ser por fin uno, si no podían concretarlo de esa forma ¿que tal si cambiaban de posiciones?.</p><p>El mayor pareció descartar ese pensamiento por defecto, no se le daba bien dominar ni creía que el otro fuera a ceder, ya bastante lo había molestado. Lo que no se esperaba era que el contrario lo estaba considerando seriamente.</p><p>- Caster, ¿no podría yo recibir? -</p><p>Lo dejó sin palabras, incrédulo ante esa propuesta, ¿en serio iba a ceder tan fácilmente?. Por poco se ahoga con su propia saliva al escucharlo, había sido muy repentino.</p><p>- Oye, tranquilo, tampoco quiero obligarte a nada, podemos solo dejar las cosas aquí por hoy -respondió algo nervioso, no quería darle una mala experiencia al otro, sería su primera vez después de todo.</p><p>Notó entonces como las manos del otro comenzaban a descender por su vientre, deteniéndose antes de llegar a su zona íntima.</p><p>- Solo quiero ser tuyo, no me importa el como, por favor, dame la oportunidad -</p><p>Por muy extraño que resultara, era una oportunidad de tener al rey loco gimiendo debajo suyo, ¿cuando se iba a dar algo así de nuevo?. Únicamente tenía que preocuparse de dar lo mejor de si en ello.</p><p>Tragó saliva, una parte de si le recriminaba que se estaba dejando guiar demasiado por el deseo, pero la otra gritaba por aceptar. Al final, pensando que sería herirlo más negarse, tomó la decisión.</p><p>- Bien, probemos, pero si quieres parar, dímelo, y no trates de aguantar si duele, habla, quedarte callado no mejorará nada, ¿me puedes prometer que lo harás? - era mejor dejar claro eso desde el inicio, sabía la tendencia de todas sus versiones a guardarse su sufrimiento, solo esperando a que todo acabara, y eso definitivamente arruinaría la noche.</p><p>- ...Lo intentaré - un suspiro resignado se escuchó por parte del otro, independientemente de la clase, eran todos unos cabeza dura.</p><p>La mirada molesta que le dio mientras se cruzaba de brazos dejó claro que no sería flexible, se lo tomaba en serio o de seguir nada.</p><p>- Tu ganas, lo prometo, ¿contento? -</p><p>Sonriendo satisfecho, fue directamente al ataque, usando su lengua para jugar con los pezones, descubriendo para su deleite una notable sensibilidad en estos, consiguiendo estremecerlo levemente, ¿tendrían acaso los mismos puntos débiles?. La respiración del Berserker no tardó en hacerse pesada con sus manos recorriendo cada rincón de ese cuerpo fuerte y bien trabajado, dando una que otra caricia traviesa a sus testículos.</p><p>- ¡Mmn!, n-no podías quedarte atrás, ¿no? -le comentó entre suspiros, causados por el constante vaivén de una mano alrededor de su hombría, era un gusto saber que no lo dejarían haciendo todo.</p><p>Llevado por su curiosidad morbosa, humedeció sus dedos en saliva y trató de acelerar las cosas pasando directamente a estimular el ano. Poco sería decir que se le estaba dificultando con la posibilidad de perder un brazo enganchado en las espinas, empeorando la situación a medida que este se iba percatando de los planes del druida, todo a causa movimiento involuntario de esa extremidad, cada vez mayor por los nervios.</p><p>Insistió de igual manera aunque perdiera la sutileza en el proceso, dejando de lado esos delicados botones para agacharse, quedando de frente esos extraños miembros palpitantes. Mentiría si afirmara no sentirse intimidado por estos, pero de alguna manera tenía que distraerlo. Experimentar era la única vía.</p><p>Desde abajo se le hizo mucho más sencillo, haciendo suaves movimientos circulares en torno a su entrada, mientras que por delante con el imposible que era masturbarlo normalmente, dedicar su atención al escroto era lo más razonable. Su experiencia salía relucir en los calculados movimientos de su lengua, abarcando completamente la superficie de forma lenta y tortuosa. Como esperaba, pronto tuvo dos manos enredándose entre su larga cabellera, gentiles en demostrarle cariño, pero implacables en mantenerlo en su sitio.</p><p>Le causaba gracia ese intento de dominar el juego, oh no, ahora era su turno de hacerlo enloquecer.</p><p>Sin previo aviso, introdujo uno de los testículos en su boca con cuidado, dando una muy pequeña succión, masajeándolo en un trabajo conjunto de lengua y labios. Pura excitación reflejaba su rostro, acompañado de su voz derivando gradualmente en gruñidos y roncas vocalizaciones lo hacían sentirse orgulloso, era la hora.</p><p>Aprovechándose de ese momento de gozo donde cierto apéndice se hallaba quieto, deslizó uno de sus dedos al interior, notando inmediatamente cuan estrecho que estaba, iba a dolerle, eso seguro, justo cuando hacía falta un buen lubricante no lo tenía a mano. Fue una muy mala idea, pues antes de que el otro siquiera soltara un quejido a causa de la incomodidad la espinosa extensión de la columna ya se había contraído, dejando profundos arañazos en su brazo.</p><p>Necesitó un enorme autocontrol para no morder accidentalmente al otro, juraba que le había expuesto parte del radio. Pudo ser mucho peor, si, pero no dejaba de arder como el infierno.</p><p>Antes de que el otro notara la sangre, pasó su otra mano hacia atrás, aplicando un par runas de curación para al menos seguir con el acto, sin dejar de hacerlo en ningún momento. Era difícil decir si era un gigantesco hipócrita o un masoquista.</p><p>La herida cerró para su fortuna, le debía bastante al Master por la mejora en sus habilidades.</p><p>Ese tiempo había servido a lo menos, permitiéndole al otro acostumbrarse poco a poco al intruso, ahogando cualquier molestia en placer.</p><p>Se debatió entonces en cómo estimular esos peculiares genitales, yéndose por lo más sencillo, chupar y besar las puntas por turnos. Despacio fue moviendo su dedo, explorando su interior hasta dar con un punto específico, curvando levemente este a penas lo encontró.</p><p>Ese gemido que le sacó con solo algo de estímulo a su próstata lo encendió como nunca, mandando al diablo su cordura. ¿Qué importaba rebanarse la lengua?, solo Nightingale creía que los espíritus heroicos podían contraer infecciones, cosa completamente falsa.</p><p>Acabó lanzándose entonces a lamer ambos falos con desenfreno, haciendo caso omiso a los hilos de fluido vital que corrían por su mentón. Un único sabor metálico se sobrepuso a al amargo del resto de los fluidos, eventualmente imperceptible al ritmo que se destruía el órgano que le otorgaba tal sentido, necesitaría emplear runas de forma abusiva más tarde para borrar las cicatrices y con algo de suerte recuperar el gusto. Ya no era posible ocultar esa escena inquietante del otro.</p><p>-¿¡Q-qué haces?!, Deten-¡AAH!~ -</p><p>En ese frenesí, por supuesto que no iba a darle respiro al otro, explotando ese punto sin piedad, sumando un segundo dedo a penas la dilatación se lo permitió. Un regalo a su vista fue ver sus piernas temblar, su cuerpo entero desmoronándose con cada toque, lo único que evitaba que perdiera el equilibrio era esa quinta extremidad sirviendo de apoyo. Al parecer se había equivocado, era aún más sensible que él por detrás.</p><p>Verlo incluso babear un poco cuando el tercero entró lo hizo ansiar tenerlo debajo suyo, moviendo rápidamente estos en pos de simular embestidas. Pronto ni su cola pudo sostenerlo, sacudiéndose de forma aleatoria en reflejo de su estado. Sus pensamientos eran un caos, contrariado por un leve dolor y la grotesca visión de su amante salpicado de intensos colores que se fundía con un nuevo y profundo éxtasis. Estaba listo, esperar más solo sería crueldad con esa pasión ardiente llamándonos.</p><p>Retiró con cuidado sus dedos, poniéndose de pie para regresar a lo que quedaba de la cama, no sin antes darle la espalda unos segundos al otro en lo que curaba parcialmente los destrozos en su lengua. Entonces apareció el principal problema, ¿cómo iba a penetrarlo sin arriesgarse a un par de órganos perforados?, esas espinas ya habían probado ser más que filosas. Amarrarla también estaba fuera de las opciones, la fuerza de esta podría reventar cadenas si hacía falta.</p><p>Pronto se percató de que lo mejor sería dejar que el otro lo montara, por excitante que sonara ponerlo contra la pared, tendría que conformarse con verlo enloquecer sobre él. Sentado entonces al borde de la base metálica, tomó al otro de un brazo para atraerlo a él, llevando su mano hacia su propio falo.</p><p>-¿Vas a subir o no?, ya lo necesitas dentro, ¿verdad?~ -susurró con un extremo pulido en su tono de voz, seductor, ronco, lo contrario a los tonos agudos que había hecho hace un rato para incitarlo a dominar.</p><p>Un poco temeroso, el Berserker observó el tamaño de su pareja, siendo su primera vez lo ponía algo nervioso el tener que aceptar tal longitud dentro de si, pero ya no daría marcha atrás, ansiaba continuar, si esos simples dedos lo habían derrumbado, imaginar esa unión bastaba para motivarlo a dejar de lado las dudas. Torpemente se subió a su regazo, posicionando el miembro ya erecto en su entrada con algo de ayuda, usando el druida sus piernas para mantener las suyas separadas. Como mínimo el poder verse cara a cara, entregándole esa sonrisa que tanto le encantaba, disminuía la tensión.</p><p>Armándose de valor, comenzó a descender lentamente, tal vez solo estaba exagerando y no sería gran cosa soportar una pequeña molestia. Se equivocó, aferrándose al instante de lo primero que se le cruzó mientras ocultaba su rostro entre el cuello y hombro ajeno, en este caso, la pobre espalda de su desafortunado amante, quien entendió rápidamente lo que pasaba, ¿y cómo no?, esas garras habían marcado horriblemente su carne en una fracción de segundo. Nunca más vendría a un encuentro de esta naturaleza a manos vacías.</p><p>Los dos tenían ganas de gritar en ese momento, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan difícil pasar la noche juntos?. Aún con todo, ninguno iba a arrepentirse, siendo tomado de las caderas por el druida para ayudarlo a terminar de introducirse. Un pequeño grito ahogado, seguido de ocasionales quejidos fue todo lo que dejó escapar, quedarse quieto e intentar acostumbrarse fue su mejor decisión ante la falta de lubricación, aunque le extrañaba sentir tanto ardor, ¿habría forzado demasiado a su cuerpo?. Llegó tan al fondo en esa posición que no se atrevía tratar de sacarlo, sin comprender cómo podría gustarle al otro atormentar de esta manera sus entrañas. Hasta su cola se había vuelto a contraer en una “S", tiesa, tan tensa que podría haber triturado cualquier cosa que quedara enredada en ella.</p><p>Su pareja por otro lado, estaba experimentando nuevamente aquel golpe de adrenalina, excitado de sobremanera por el choque de sensaciones tan opuestas, el dolor punzante mezclado con la increíble sensación de ese interior tan cálido y apretado abrumaba sus sentidos. ¿Acaso era esto lo que había estado buscando entre sus amantes?, podía ser, en un momento casi creía haber vuelto sus noches en vida con Ferdiad, igual de caóticas por su peculiar piel como el hierro. Pronto se quitó esa idea de la cabeza, él estaba muerto, ahora estaba con Alter, no debería compararlos por nada.</p><p>Quiso entonces arrastrarlo a su misma locura, comenzando a trazar curvas alrededor de su pecho con la lengua, parando solo para dar algo de succión, lamidas y suaves pellizcos a sus delicados botones, buscando mitigar lentamente su sufrimiento. Halagos a su figura, picantes insinuaciones, susurros que dedicaba constantemente a su oído, no podía dejar de lado lo romántico con este hombre.</p><p>No estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo habían pasado quietos, concentrados en el calor de sus cuerpos, pero eventualmente la expresión y agarre del rey loco se fue relajando, a su vez que su interior parecía darle paso por fin. En un punto, este mismo había comenzando a moverse, solo de forma leve, comprobando si aún persistía el dolor, recibiendo en lugar de ello un inusual sentimiento parecido a su experiencia con los dedos hace nada. Así fue tomando confianza, acelerando ritmo gradualmente, complacido de recibir más de eso.</p><p>Los jadeos de su compañero no se hicieron esperar, cooperando en profundizar cada saltito que daba, por una vez ambos estaban gozando al mismo tiempo.</p><p>Tras un movimiento donde fue particularmente alto lo que llegó antes de descender nuevamente, el primer gemido escapó de sus labios, mucho más agudo de lo que habría imaginado, desconcertándolo por un momento al no reconocer su propia voz. Ahí se perdió todo pudor y sutileza, convirtiéndose esa unión grata pero simple en un vaivén salvaje donde ambas partes mordían, arañaban y gritaban a viva voz en un frenesí que está vez ni el azote igual de caótico azote de su extremidad adicional podía disimular. Mañana iban a necesitar una muy buena excusa.</p><p>El primer orgasmo mutuo no tardó en presentarse, otorgándole al mayor una imagen del otro que ya no podría sacarse de la cabeza. Su expresión lasciva adornada en lágrimas, cada músculo de su cuerpo cediendo de golpe y ese sonido insólito mientras gritaba su verdadero nombre hicieron que cada herida valiera la pena, ni siquiera el perturbador detalle de ver como las espinas de eso extraños penes se extendían considerablemente al eyacular pudo arruinarle el momento. Tampoco era como si pudiera pensar ya.</p><p>Claramente allí no acabó, continuando los dos héroes de Ulster su acto hasta altas horas.</p><p>Pasadas las 3 de la mañana, una figura delgada de cabello desarreglado deambulaba como alma en pena por los pasillos, ya una costumbre para él, vigilando a su Master y la tendencia de este a trasladar su conciencia a lugares distantes. Sueño REM había oído llamarlo por algunos. Esta vez nada inusual había ocurrido con el chico, pero lo que escuchó en el camino de regreso a su cuarto le había dejado una expresión de muerte.</p><p>-¿Qué te había dicho de perturbar el descanso de nuestro Master? – lo reprendió una voz femenina, apareciendo de entre las sombras la figura de una enfermera de rojo, haciendo guardia por todas las instalaciones en caso de alguna emergencia a mitad de la noche, lo normal en su rutina.</p><p>- Ay Mercédès, si supieras… hoy no estoy de ánimos para discutir, por favor, solo déjame ir, quiero borrar eso de mi cabeza –</p><p>- Ya te lo dije, mi nombre no es Mercédès – replicó con molestia, prefiriendo dejarlo pasar por esta vez, mas iría de inmediato a la habitación de su Master para comprobar que siguiera dormido, desconfiando fuertemente del Avenger.</p><p>Esa noche, no hubo mayores incidentes, pero lo que aguardaba la mañana sería todo lo opuesto.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Instinto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Advertencia: en este capítulo se hace mención de un intento de violación. </p><p>Sin más que agregar, disfrute su drama.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El sonido metálico del choque de armas resonaba por un cuarto, flamas danzaban a cada golpe de la doncella de negro en una un ritmo errático, tratando de reducir a cenizas a su oponente. Una figura masculina frenaba cada intento de estocada de la oscura lanza que servía a su vez de estandarte a una vieja bandera, a penas distinguible ante la velocidad de sus movimiento. Cada impacto resultaba en un escaso o nulo avance para ambos, iguales en fuerza y fiereza, ninguno se permitiría flaquear.</p><p>Fácil era para las numerosas espinas de la lanza carmesí engancharla, empleando su usuario la rotación de su propio cuerpo para tratar arrebatarla de las manos la pucelle corrupta, mas esta se no perdió el tiempo. Con un brillo incandescente en su mirada, soltó el arma como una distracción y aprovechó la brecha generada para dirigir su espada directamente al desnudo vientre del Berserker. Ya podía saborear su victoria, jactándose internamente de su superioridad contra el escaso razonamiento de tal clase. </p><p>Era algo que este se había visto venir, había caído justamente en la trampa. En ese momento, duras formaciones óseas a ambos lados de su cintura hicieron rebotar la hoja, separándose incluso algunos fragmentos de la misma a consecuencia del impacto, seguido del azote directo al pecho de la mujer por un largo apéndice inhumano. </p><p>Tal golpe la arrojó de inmediato varios metros al aire, resultando devastador pese a su armadura, varios Servants habrían muerto solo con eso. Ella sin embargo fue capaz de aguantarlo y arreglárselas para amortiguar su caída, alzando inmediatamente la vista con toda la intención de incinerarlo. </p><p>-- ¡<strong>Le Grond-</strong> ¡¿Cuando...!? -- no tuvo tiempo ni de terminar la oración antes verse obligada a rodar a un lado para evitar el filo de la lanza al descender esta junto con su usuario, le sorprendía lo sigiloso que podía ser el otro pese a todo lo que llevaba encima.</p><p>De un salto se puso de pie, haciendo aparecer toda una serie de lanzas negras sobre el otro, haciéndolas caer con un movimiento de su espada. Nada, todas y cada una fueron evadidas o desviadas por las espinas. ¿Qué clase de ser perverso crearía un Berserker con la capacidad de repeler proyectiles?, maldita fuera la protección contra las flechas. </p><p>No le costó darse cuenta que venía directamente hacia ella, lejos había quedado tirado su estandarte y su espada no aguantaría otro golpe, viéndose obligada a intentar retroceder. </p><p>Pese a su complexión mucho más fina y liviana, aún así él otro la seguía superando levemente en agilidad, viéndose pronto acorralada. Al diablo todo, prefería perder la mano antes que tirar la toalla tan fácilmente. Con la pieza metálica que cubría su brazo como seguro, golpeó con este la lanza dirigida hacia su corazón con todas sus fuerzas, enganchando esa sección de su armadura entre las puntas, dejándola atascada en el sitio. Sin pensar, trató entonces de apuñalarlo, sin éxito, solo consiguiendo que su muñeca fuera firmemente sujeta. </p><p>De nuevo, estaban en un punto muerto, nadie se movía, solo mirándose en silencio mientras cada uno trataba de ganar en pulso al otro. Al final, la mujer fue la primera en relajar su expresión, soltando una pequeña risa al darse cuenta que se quedarían así toda la tarde a ese paso. </p><p>- Nada mal, no has perdido práctica - una sonrisa levemente torcida se dibujó en su rostro, aceptando el empate como resolución.</p><p>Y con esa frase, supo el otro que el entrenamiento había terminado, liberando a la Avenger mientras esta lo ayudaba a sacar ese enredo su arma. </p><p>- Tu tampoco decepcionas - respondió con su neutralidad habitual, caminando hasta donde se hallaba el estandarte para luego regresar a entregárselo. Ninguno de los 2 iba a decirlo, pero se mantenían un cierto respeto al saber que tenían potencial para eliminarse mutuamente en las circunstancias correctas.</p><p>Las lanzas fueron intercambiadas y la bruja dragón tosió algo de sangre, nada con lo que no pudiera por su cuenta teniendo suficiente mana, o bueno, probablemente Nightingale demandaría revisarla de todas formas si la notaba adolorida. Ambos se excedian con facilidad en batalla, siendo ya una costumbre que alguno llegara apaleado al desayuno, esta vez había sido su turno. </p><p>- Y bien, ¿tienes energía para la revancha? </p><p>El hombre alzó una ceja ante ello, algo extrañado por esa petición.</p><p>- ¿No se supone que debías reunirte con el Master para desayunar? - los ojos de la otra se abrieron notablemente ante ello, al parecer lo había olvidado por completo. </p><p>- ¡Mierda, es cierto!, ¡Desgraciado inútil, me molesta todas las mañanas y tanto le cuesta recordarme las cosas! -despotricaba sola, frustrada por motivos que su compañero de combate no entendía del todo. Aunque bueno, ella nunca fue la persona más pacífica. </p><p>Él solo se había levantado temprano para poder llevar a Caster a su cuarto y escabullirse a las duchas con la menor probabilidad de hallar a otro Servant allí, partiendo a entrenar luego para tener una excusa a su comportamiento. No se sentía maltratado en lo absoluto, ni siquiera las mordidas del druida le habían dejado alguna marca, su pareja era como un perro con dientes de goma. </p><p>- ¡¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado o qué?! - le gritó mientras se apresurada a los pasillos, siendo en seguida en silencio por la versión retorcida del heroe de Ulster, el cual tan solo se dejó llevar por la corriente. Ese rasgo suyo de no hablar más de lo necesario era lo que le agradaba, permitiendole acompañarla con mayor frecuencia que al resto de escandalosos en Chaldea. </p><p>Igualando su paso, ambos parecían llevar una urgencia notable, pero no teniendo él algún motivo para ello, pudo notar fácilmente un detalle que la sombra de la santa pasaba por alto.</p><p>- ¿No te había dado el Master otra ropa? -preguntó, haciendola detenerse en seco, mirando su magullada armadura. Suspirando, desvaneció esta, mostrandose en su lugar un atuendo casual en tonos apagados, bastante favorecedor a su físico. </p><p>- ...eres más útil que esos imbéciles - aún le costaba bastante decir un simple "Gracias", pero era lo más cercano a un cumplido que iba a darle. Era mejor presentarse de esa manera por comodidad, evitar preguntas y que el chico no sintiera que el calvario para conseguirle algo tan sencillo había sido en vano. </p><p>Tras eso, se relajó un poco, pasando a caminar normalmente mientras parecía estar dándole vueltas mentalmente a algo. </p><p>- ¿Qué pasa? -</p><p>- ¿Eh?, no nada, solo eres demasiado blando para ser un Berserker -contestó con leve burla, ante la cual el aludido ni se inmutó. </p><p>- Y tu demasiado considerada como para ser una Avenger -allí quedó la conversación, en un silencio para nada incómodo, sino mas bien satisfactorio.</p><p>Si la vengativa mujer hubiera deseado realmente matarlo, pudo haber intentado lanzar su Noble Phantasm otra vez en el momento que su lanza fue capturada, a su vez, él nunca sacó su carta de triunfó y tranquilamente pudo aprovechar la posición para romperle la muñeca, o bien usar su cola para pulverizar su columna. Pero ninguno quería quedarse sin un rival a la altura.</p><p>Los dos Alter se abrieron paso tranquilos hacia el comedor, sin toparse con muchos más en el caminó. </p><p>En otro extremo de Chaldea, un somnoliento Caster que avanzaba con dificultad se dirigía al mismo sitio. Apoyándose en su bastón a cada paso, cualquiera creería si les dijera que había sido atropellado por el carro de Achilles, en total oposición a su amante, había despertado terriblemente adolorido, además de repleto de profundas heridas que olvidó tratar antes de desfallecer, afortunadamente bien escondidas bajo la tela.</p><p>La cara de cansancio que traía lograba disuadir a los pocos que se cruzaban con él de hacer preguntas, asumiendo que solo querría tomarse unos minutos de paz. Luego pensaba en preguntar qué había salido mal durante la misión, después de todo, aún persistía su curiosidad. </p><p>En verdad el chisme y dar excusas, en caso de haberse generado sospechas de su pequeño desastre anoche, eran su único motivo para salir de la comodidad de su cama, después de todo, comer solo era para ellos un lujo, no una necesidad.</p><p>Su espalda lo estaba matando por haber dormido sobre el armazón, mas incluso así, desearía que ese despertar abrazado de su alterno hubiera sido lo único en su día. </p><p>Mientras andaba, iba haciendo memoria de quienes podrían haberlos escuchado, debía prestar especial atención a los comportamientos de estos. En eso, de un momento a otro se sintió observado, ¿Alter lo estaba siguiendo de nuevo?, no, algo no cuadraba, el sentimiento en su pecho era completamente distinto al que producía el rey loco. No había aquella carga de muerte, ni esa presión en el aire que disparaba la respuesta más primitiva de la lucha o huida, lo que fuera, definitivamente no se trataba de él o alguna de sus versiones. </p><p>La inquietud llegó pronto al notar que la sensación no desaparecía, por el contrario, se volvía cada vez más intensa, empezando a ponerse nervioso. En un punto se hartó y volteó para encarar a quien sea que estuviera allí, solo viendo un pasillo vacío. </p><p>En un primer momento lo atribuyó a Robin tratando de hacerle alguna treta, dibujando una runa en el piso para comprobar su hipótesis. De esta, altas flamas se alzaron de forma agresiva, iluminando todo el sitio. Incluso con la capacidad de este de desvanecerse a la vista, debería delatarlo su sombra. Aquello tampoco dio resultados, asumiendo que se trataba de algún otro Servant en su forma espiritual. </p><p>El fuego se extinguió sin dejar rastro, pero su preocupación solo aumentaba al no poder percibir donde estaba su perseguidor, ¿un Assassin tal vez?. </p><p>Tanta atención al más mínimo cambio le acabó jugando en contra cuando una voz cargada de un nivel abismal de exageración hizo eco, por poco y saltando del susto. Esta vez, para su alivio, pudo reconocer inmediatamente esta, suspirando pesadamente mientras se volteaba a darle la cara.</p><p>Fionn Mac Cumhaill, de todos, tenía qué aparecer él justo cuando no estaba de humor para aguantar sus monólogos sobre su propia gloria y belleza. Pero por otro lado, de igual forma iba a tener que buscarlo más tarde, era casi seguro que habría escuchado algo anoche. Que poca sutileza tenía este al saludar eso si, la formalidad no le servía de nada si parecía estar leyendo un guion de teatro a cada minuto.</p><p>- ¿Está todo bien?, ¿qué puede atormentar al sabueso de Ulster? -</p><p>- Muchas cosas, pero no es tu asunto -respondió de forma directa con claro desgano, haciendo darse cuenta al otro que no había sido la mejor manera de decirlo, evidenciándose la vergüenza claramente en su rostro ante ello. </p><p>En un acto reflejo, se mordió unos instantes el pulgar, vaya manera de meter la pata en solo un par de segundos tenía. Aunque sin saberlo, acababa de salvar al otro, desapareciendo por completo la presencia con la intromisión del protector de Erin. </p><p>- Mis disculpas, no quería ofenderlo, solo... me preocupó ver al hijo de la luz tan... lastimado, ¿ocurrió algo? -estuvo a punto de llamarlo "demacrado" o "débil", suerte que esta vez si había pensado antes de soltar su comentario.</p><p>- Nada, nada, solo me vieron como un buen saco que golpear - Era cierto, pese a no ser la causa, era mejor mezclar verdades con mentiras en si situación. </p><p>El otro lo miró con preocupación, seguía resultándole extraño que el rubio aún lo respetara de la misma manera que a sus otras versiones.</p><p>- ¿Estás seguro? - insistió, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.</p><p>Le fue inevitable quejarse, el lancero había tocado una mordida bastante profunda sin querer, cambiando inmediatamente su expresión al deducir que no tenía energía mágica suficiente para seguir curándose a su mismo. No era cierto, podía aún hacer el esfuerzo, pero anoche ya había abusado demasiado, darle explicaciones al Master solo sería buscar más problemas. Esperar a que cerraran por su cuenta era lo su mejor opción. </p><p>Para su sorpresa, casi al momento el otro casi al momento apoyó la punta de su lanza en una palma, acumulándose en esta una esfera de agua pura que luego dejó fluir, con cuidado de que casi no cayera una gota. Inmediatamente juntó ambas manos, ofreciendo el contenido al otro.</p><p>- Bebe por favor, debería bastar para sanarte - </p><p>No se esperaba para nada la ayuda del otro, mas no iba a despreciarla, tragando en silencio el líquido que delicadamente era vertido en sus labios. Las leyendas sobre las capacidades curativas del otro no eran ninguna broma, notando como en cosa de segundos sus fuerzas se veían repuestas y cada herida se desvaneció a la brevedad.</p><p>Incluso si el otro solo había mostrado un poco de buena voluntad, no podía evitar preguntarse si dicha amabilidad hacia otros que mostraba en Chaldea no era un intento de redimirse. Nadie olvidaba lo que le hizo a Diarmuid en vida. </p><p>- Gracias, te lo debo -</p><p>El líder de la Fianna negó con la cabeza, dándole una sonrisa serena.</p><p>- Para nada, mi amigo, siempre es un gusto ayudar al gran héroe de Erin -</p><p>En su tiempo, Cú Chulainn ya era una leyenda lejana, pero tan viva y relevante como en la época donde aún luchaba entre las verdes planicies de la antigua Irlanda. </p><p>Inspiración de muchos, ejemplo de tantos más, él por supuesto, no era una excepción. Tal vez era solo esa imagen mítica aún grabada a fuego en su memoria, pero incluso teniendo en frente a un hombre ya acabado y muy por debajo de las expectativas, lo reconocía como tal. </p><p>- ¿Esperabas a alguien? -preguntó con curiosidad el druida, extrañado de verlo tan solitario, recientemente lo había visto bastante animado conversando con David y entrenando de vez en cuando con Beowulf. </p><p>- A Diarmuid... pero creo que ya se ha arrepentido de aceptar mi invitación -</p><p>Ahí comprendió rápidamente la situación, mirándolo con una mezcla de lástima y reproche. </p><p>- Las cosas no son tan fáciles, sé que te arrepientes, también aceptas que fuiste un idiota, pero hombre, dale tiempo, no es sencillo olvidar ni perdonar cuando alguien en quien confiabas te acabó dando la espalda y tendiendo una trampa mortal -</p><p>El otro guardó silencio, escuchando atentamente sus palabras, ante lo cual, tras una breve pausa, continuó.</p><p>- Incluso yo, pese a que nunca fui cercano con ella, no puedo aguantar ver a la loca de Medb, en parte por su actitud, en otra por que planeó mi asesinato, el punto es que ni loco voy a perdonarla y tienes que aceptar que puede que él decida hacer lo mismo contigo -</p><p>Le había dado justo a la fibra sensible, la posibilidad de que su mejor guerrero nunca le diera la oportunidad de enmendar las cosas. Incluso aquel tono de voz suyo, normalmente tan apasionado, se había apagado. </p><p>
  <em>- ...Realmente extraño verlo luchar a mi lado -</em>
</p><p>- Todos extrañamos cosas de nuestro pasado, y créeme, deberías agradecer que tu vida no se fue aún más cuesta abajo -En arruinarse solo la existencia si que era un experto. </p><p>El otro tomó aire y miró al techo, aparentemente indeciso de qué hacer. </p><p>- Agradezco tu consejo y tiempo, pero yo me quedaré por aquí un poco más, puede que solo se haya retrasado -</p><p>- Te dejo, tengo que verme con mis yo antes de que vengan ellos por mi - se despidió de forma sencilla, ahora no parecía ser el mejor momento para interrogarlo. </p><p>-Ten cuidado con Medb... hoy en la mañana se veía mucho más explosiva de lo normal... ah, y les deseo lo mejor a ti y Alter, no le diré a nadie, pero por favor, piedad, algunos disfrutan poder dormir -</p><p>El druida casi se ahoga con su propia saliva al escuchar eso, tosiendo fuertemente. Había oído todo entonces, ¿cuantos más también ya tendrían bastante claro lo que pasó?. Al menos ya sabía de uno que no hablaría. </p><p>Fuera de lo irritante que podía resultar a veces, no era un mal tipo. </p><p>Prefirió solo asentir ante ello, retirándose rápidamente de ahí con bastante vergüenza, a Alter le daría algo si se enteraba que lo escucharon gemir peor que animal anoche. </p><p>No le tomó mucho llegar por fin al comedor, aliviado de no ver una fila kilométrica como en otras ocasiones, sin las versiones del rey de los caballeros toda la cocina parecía funcionar con mucha mayor eficiencia. </p><p>Pronto escuchó una voz conocida saludarlo alegremente, encontrándose con versión Lancer en una mesa algo lejos, alzando una mano para que lo viera, ya esperándolo junto a cierto Berserker.</p><p>Le pareció normal ver a la versión Alter de Jeanne d'Arc hablar un poco con este último, ambos eran de los Servants más poderosos que había logrado conseguir el Master hasta el momento, probablemente fuera algo relaciona con alguna misión. Lo que no le pareció nada común fue no ver al más joven de sus alternos, normalmente sería el primero en molestarlo para arrastrarlos al desayuno juntos, pero hoy ni se había presentado en su cuarto a despertarlo ni había llegado con los otros dos adultos, ¿donde se había metido ese crío?.</p><p>Ignoró el asunto por el momento, solo acercándose a pedir su comida, para luego dirigirse tranquilamente a la mesa a esperar, la chica se había retirado ya a un asiento solitario para ese momento. Como siempre, tomó su puesto junto al rey loco, notando al igual que ayer un movimiento bastante peculiar de la cola de este mientras miraba al frente a un lado del lancero, donde debería estar Proto. No eran lentas ondulaciones esta vez, sino un ritmo medio y constante en clara preocupación. Por muy intimidante que se viera, podía ser igual de protector que una madre en ocasiones, Ritsuka ya lo había comprobado por su cuenta.</p><p>Ahora que lo recordaba, tampoco veía a su Master por ninguna parte. </p><p>- Te costó despegarte de las sábanas, ¿no?, ¿qué tal estuvo el entrenamiento ayer? - preguntó el más enérgico de los 3, claramente sin tener ni remota idea de nada de lo ocurrido después del incidente. </p><p>- Pues barrieron el piso conmigo, ¿contento? -le molestaba un poco que lo cuestionara al respecto, siendo obvio el resultado desde antes.</p><p>- Tranquilo, solo preguntaba si te habías divertido o no - le extrañó lo fácil que había picado el otro, ¿se había perdido de algo?. </p><p>- ¿Y qué hay de ti?, ¿que tal tu día ayudando al Arquero? -preguntó con una leve sonrisa, queriendo molestarlo un poco de vuelta. </p><p>- Nada interesante, solo arreglar el desastre que armaron ese par de imbéciles y Boudica nos preparó algo de té, solo fue charlar toda la tarde -había captado la indirecta, mas no se molestó en lo absoluto, solo respondiendo con sinceridad. Hasta sonaba algo decepcionado.</p><p>No era secreto para nadie lo apegados que estaban esos dos, era comprensible habiendo estado en una misma guerra, pero no dejaba de resaltar la insistencia del héroe de azul por conseguir su atención. </p><p>- Ya solo dile, antes de que alguien se te adelante -</p><p>- No es tan sencillo, sabes bien el carácter que tiene, no quiero espadas gemelas frente a mi garganta otra vez si no le hace gracia, ni siquiera estoy seguro si le atraen los hombres -</p><p>Recordaba que el otro le había comentado una vez de un intentó con una pequeña insinuación, resultó bastante mal, acabando en una semana evadiendo a su versión. Sin embargo, no hubo ninguna consecuencia, al contrario, después de ese incidente se veían cada vez más a menudo juntos. Bastante confuso resultaba su actuar ciertamente, no podía culparlo por dudar. </p><p>Miró por un breve momento a Alter, notando que parecía más inquieto al pasar de los minutos, llegando a verse algunos signos de angustia en su rostro, ¿un mal presentimiento?. </p><p>- Dejando eso de lado, ¿no has visto a al niño? -</p><p>El otro se quedó evidentemente extrañado, guardando silencio unos momentos, como si esperara que se tratara de una suerte de broma. </p><p>- No, yo juraba que habría ido a despertar a alguno de ustedes a lo menos... tal vez salió con el Master por alguna emergencia - </p><p>Sin motivos sólidos para considerar la posibilidad de que se hallara en un aprieto, prefirieron tan solo esperar a que se apareciera por su cuenta. </p><p>Al poco tiempo, se alzó una voz a la entrada del comedor, gritándole con furia a una figura más pequeña en el mismo sitio, imposible desde su posición por el ángulo desfavorable. Aún así, tanto ellos como varios de los Servants allí voltearon ante la conmoción. </p><p>Pese a ser pan de cada día saber de un arrebato de furia del rey de los héroes, con las tensiones de ayer aún en la memoria de todos los testigos, sumado a su tono particularmente indignado, se ganaron la atención de medio recinto. </p><p>- ¡Mira por donde vas, mestizo! ¿¡Tanto le cuesta a un sucio perro como tu respetar?! -</p><p>"¿Perro?" fue la duda que tuvieron varios, volteando a ver a la esquina que ocupaban las versiones se Cú Chulainn, convencidos de que todos estaban allí. Tanto el resto como los aludidos se miraron con cuando fue evidente la ausencia del cachorro del grupo, levantándose estos últimos de inmediato, ¿qué diablos había pasado?. </p><p>- L-lo lamento, solo... necesito pasar, por favor -</p><p>Casi irreconocible resultaba esa voz en ese estado, temblosa, cargada de miedo y desesperación, eso definitivamente no había sido por lo insultos del rubio. </p><p>Sin preguntar nada, la versión Berserker del chico no se quedó de brazos cruzados, apartando sin cuidado alguno al monarca par ir directamente a ver el estado del menor.</p><p>- ¿¡Quien te ha dado el derecho a tocarme, bestia?! - ardía en rabia al ver aquel atrevimiento, mas antes de que de que sus tesoros se asomaran para responder a la ofensa, otra falta de respeto aún mayor llegó por parte del mayor de los 4. </p><p>Un golpe de su bastón, limpio e inofensivo, pero sin duda molesto le llegó en plena nuca, haciéndolo voltear hecho ya un león rabioso hacia el druida. </p><p>- A ver doradito, no me puede importar menos con qué maldito pie te levantaste, pero tu de aquí te mueves, ¡es un niño herido y te empujó por accidente pedazo de animal!, ¿Y así pretendes hacerte llamar Rey? -</p><p>Medio Chaldea había quedado boquiabierto en ese momento, incluso Merlín, quien bebía tranquilamente su té a pocos metros de la escena, casi se ahoga al ver al segundo más débil de los héroes de Celtas hablarle así a uno de los mejores Archer que se hayan visto. Este sería un espectáculo interesante.</p><p>Esa mirada de odio absoluto que le devolvió no hizo vacilar ni mínimamente al sabio del bosque, que ya con el pecho inflado en coraje, no iba a retractarse de sus palabras ni aunque su cabeza estuviera en juego. </p><p>La sed de sangre que se sentía en el lugar fue motivo más que suficiente para que varios buscaran refugio, bajo las mesas, tras el mostrador, cualquier sitio servía en caso de que llovieran tesoros heroicos. Los menos valientes por su parte, intentaban escapar atravesando las paredes en su forma espiritual, sin saber que aquello ya no era posible en ese cuarto, no desde que se tomaron medidas con ayuda de varios Casters tras una serie de robos masivos a la cocina. </p><p>Alter y Lancer entre tanto hacían lo posible para tranquilizar a su versión joven, además de detener el sangrado de varios cortes profundos por sus brazos, utilizando trozos de la capa del primero como vendas improvisadas. El chico parecía haber agotado buena parte de su mana, impidiéndole curarse rápidamente. </p><p>Todo lo que ansiaba el rubio ahora era destrozar a esos mestizos uno a uno, ese descaro y humillación se pagarían, pero ahora, no tenía tiempo para cerrarle la boca a la "perra ruidosa", su prioridad era otro. </p><p>Mirándolo de forma arrogante, solo sonrió se lado, afilando la respuesta en su mente. </p><p>-No merece la pena gastar ninguno de mis tesoros en una simple<strong> prostituta</strong>, mejor vete a rogar por que cancelen tu deuda de nuevo antes de que me canse de ser benevolente, si es que todavía ese mestizo acepta carne vieja como pago -</p><p>Hubo tanto veneno impregnado en esas palabras, suficiente como para ya rebalsar la paciencia de algunos de los presentes, solo querían comer tranquilos, no aguantar tonterías al nivel de una pelea de gatas, por un idiota ególatra debían renunciar a su momento de descanso. </p><p>- A diferencia de ti, esa deuda si la pagó honestamente, y tú ni siquiera compensaste al Master por el desastre de ayer -irrumpió la Avenger, ya cansada del numerito que estaba armando el supuesto gran rey de Uruk solo por un pequeño empujón. </p><p>- ¿Y quien te permitió dirigirte a mi, <em>bruja</em>? -</p><p>El azote de la silla contra la mesa no se hizo esperar, levantándose la mujer para acercarse y tenerlo cara a cara, casi emanando llamas de sus puños fuertemente cerrados. Su expresión no dejaba lugar a dudas de su nulo agradado por el tono usado.</p><p>- Tal vez por que yo misma fue quien les pidió ayuda y a cambio de reemplazar a Billy se canceló, si quieres estar esparciendo tu mierda, bien, pero lejos de mi puta vista -</p><p>Desgraciadamente, aunque la mujer decía la verdad, la afrenta del otro si tenía base en una realidad. </p><p>En ese momento de distracción, el lancero intentó llevarse al menor lejos antes de que estallara una pelea física, ya se le veía lo suficientemente estresado, incluso parecía que al mas mínimo susto se le saldría el corazón. Falló, siendo la única salida bloqueada por gruesas cadenas surgidas de esos portales dorados.</p><p>Bastó solo eso para que los ojos carmesí del Berserker se posaran amenazantes sobre el otro, con la tensión subiendo, lo único que se conseguía era menguar a cada minuto su paciencia y autocontrol.</p><p>Allí se dirigió la atención de el antiguo tirano, siendo esa clara malicia en su sonrisa la muestra de que se había ensañado con uno de ellos en particular. La doncella de negro había sido completamente ignorada.</p><p>- ¿A donde creen que van?, me debes una disculpa por fracaso de ayer, perro inútil -</p><p>- ¿Disculpa?... No sé de qué hablas, mi único deber era asegurar el bienestar del ese niño si algo salía mal, y cumplí, fuiste tú el idiota que rompió la formación creyéndose invencible -las armas que lo rodearon a penas pronunció aquello no significaron nada para él, preocupándose solo de que ninguna apuntara al adolescente.</p><p>Su indiferencia ante estas disuadió por al resto de intervenir, no sería capaz de ensuciar aún más su reputación asesinando a sus aliados, ¿verdad?. </p><p>Las venas en la frente de ambos parecían que iban a reventar, rozando peligrosamente el límite de su tolerancia. </p><p>- ¿Cómo me llamaste? -</p><p>Con soberana osadía, Gilgamesh no esperaba menos que una súplica de rodillas por su piedad, pero en lugar de ello, solo recibió la indiferencia absoluta hacia su estatus. </p><p>- No me importa si eres sordo, sal de mi camino -</p><p>Ese fue el colmo, la piedad estaba descartada. </p><p>- <strong><em>Supongo entonces que si muere el cachorro, la madre tendrá un motivo para venir por mi</em> </strong>-</p><p>El corazón de los mayores dio un vuelco ante tal amenaza, cumplida al momento cuando los portales se desvanecieron, desapareciendo en instantes alrededor de su nuevo objetivo.</p><p>Solo fracciones de segundo tuvieron para reaccionar, el mayor de los lanceros se puso a si mismo como escudo, tratando frenar con la Gáe Bolg y su cuerpo el avance de cualquier tesoro que pudiera traspasar su habilidad. El rey loco sin pensarlo se arrojó en un intento de frenar el ataque eliminando al Servant, siendo en consecuencia firmemente apresado por las cadenas del cielo, mientras que a sus espaldas se oía una cascada de metales impactar contra suelo y algún objeto blando. Habían caído justamente en la trampa. </p><p>Nadie podía ser ya indiferente a ello, comenzando varios a gritar y golpear las paredes, esperando ser escuchados por el Master o el resto de sus compañeros, un simple pleito se había convertido en una situación de emergencia. </p><p>Alaridos inhumanos rompieron el aire, a la vez que la bestia trataba se retorcía en un forcejeo brutal. </p><p>- ¡Maldita sea!, ¿¡Qué has hecho?! -gritó otra figura desde el otro extremo del comedor, alzándose a encarar al traidor. Idéntico a este, Caster Gilgamesh se había mantenido como un simple espectador de las actitudes de ese alterno problemático hasta el momento, pero este ya había cruzado la línea. </p><p>Ambos laceros aún respiraban, heridos, pero salvados de los más temibles tesoros por la oportuna reacción de la doncella corrupta. </p><p>Varios intentaron junto a esta acercarse a someter al héroe, siendo obligados a retroceder por nuevas oleada de espadas y lanzas sagradas. </p><p>
  <em>- Es molesto tener que usarlas contra simples perros, pero tal vez así dejes de ladrarme -</em>
</p><p>Susurró con desdén, sonriendo satisfecho al creer que la victoria ya era suya, que equivocado estaba. </p><p>Un potente coletazo impactó sobre su torso desnudo, perdiendo el aire cuando una de las púas de esta se hundió en su carne hasta lacerar su pulmón. </p><p>Seguido de ello, un fuerte estruendo al caer las cadenas destrozadas al suelo, liberando a la atroz criatura. </p><p>Borracho de su propio orgullo, olvidó por completo que la fuerza del agarre dependía directamente del grado de divinidad, inferior en él que la mayoría de sus oponentes, menor incluso al de sus otras versiones, pero de una fuerza a penas menor al poderoso Heracles</p><p>Bastó un brutal puñetazo al pecho para oír el crujir de sus costillas, arrojándolo contra una de las paredes del sitio. Solo su resistencia superior a los estándares humanos pudo salvar su columna de tal impacto. </p><p>Por poco se libró el mago de las flores de convertirse en colchón de aterrizaje.</p><p>El silencio fue casi absoluto, en su mayoría paralizados los presentes por el terror, ver al gran rey de los héroes convulsionando hundido entre las abolladuras de la pared, incapaz de respirar correctamente y cayendo pronto inconsciente fue un shock bastante grande. </p><p>Las excepciones, reaccionaron de las formas más variopintas, desde curiosas miradas hacia el cuerpo inerte a risas nerviosas. Dos de esas carcajadas sin embargo eran más que sinceras. </p><p>- ¡Ese fue bueno!, deberías darle uno de esos cada vez que abra la boca -soltó una de ellas, mientras que la otra iba para el mismo destino que el caído si no se detenía dentro de poco. </p><p>Ni una palabra salió de la boca de los sabuesos de Ulster, huyendo todos de la escena rápidamente a penas la entrada se halló descubierta, desapareciendo todas las armas usadas por el otro en una suerte de polvillo dorado.  </p><p>Prácticamente tuvieron que arrastrar al petrificado druida por los pasillos, guiados por el ahora cojo guerrero de azul con el menor en por el único medianamente en sus cabales ahora mismo. Sentir al chiquillo temblar lo había forzado a recuperar la compostura, quien sabe qué le hubiera ocurrido para dejarlo en ese estado tan vulnerable, pero no habían hecho nada más que empeorarlo. </p><p><br/>No iban ni a pisar el ala  médica, tampoco asomarse por ningún sitio a menos que fuera una orden de su Master durante el resto del día, la venganza de un tipo así definitivamente era peligrosa. </p><p><br/>En su lugar, se refugiaron todos en el cuarto del menor, asegurándose de atrancar la puerta en caso de que alguien viniera por ellos, incluso alguien tan insufrible tenía de hecho un amigo, uno capaz de darles bastantes problemas. </p><p><br/>Creyéndose ya seguros, dejaron al chico en su cama, notando rápidamente lo dócil que se había vuelto de pronto, dejándose cargar sin resistencia alguna, tratando incluso de refugiarse en los brazos ajenos. El terror aún se vislumbraba en su rostro, pareciendo estar al borde de llorar, tratando el otro lancero de reconfortarlo con suaves mimos.</p><p>El recuerdo de su difunto hijo y sus pupilos los invadía ante dicha imagen, despertando con facilidad su instinto paternal, no de nuevo, ni un solo niño volvería a sufrir frente a sus ojos.</p><p><br/>-¿Puedo? – preguntó el mayor mientras tomaba con cuidado los lastimados brazos del chico, necesitaba revisar qué tan severos eran los cortes, además de vendarlos adecuadamente. Su respuesta fue solo un pequeño asentimiento, ante lo cual, comenzó a apartar con cuidado los trozos de tela.</p><p><br/>Mientras su otro alterno buscaba el botiquín debajo de la cama, los otros se miraban preocupados, se trataba claramente de heridas defensivas causadas por alguna espada o cuchilla de considerable tamaño, lo suficientemente profundas como para observar la arteria cubital, que por la cantidad de sangre que bañaba su ropa, debió ser cortada en algún punto, pero afortunadamente ya había sido regenerada. Un humano se habría desangrado antes  de poder siquiera intentar buscar ayuda. </p><p><br/>Nightingale hubiese puesto el grito en el cielo, además de molerlos a golpes por no haber permitido que esto ocurriera. O bien, habría optado por la amputación, esa mujer a menudo no procesaba del todo que no estaba tratando a simples soldados. </p><p><br/>Mirando a más detalle, se percataron también de algo de heridas en su antebrazo y costado, esta última bastante disimulada entre las manchas por todo su vientre y muslos. Había sido bien un ataque frenético o quizás más de un arma a la vez. Lo único seguro es que ninguna provenía del ataque de Gilgamesh, esas las habían recibido la pierna izquierda y la espalda del otro portador de Gáe Bolg.</p><p><br/>Tuvieron extremo cuidado a la hora de limpiar estas, tratando de evitarle más dolor, para luego cubrirlas lo mejor que pudieron. Solo se escuchaban en la habitación los sollozos del cachorro y el golpeteo de la cola del Berserker contra la pared, era ya un tormento compartido entre los cuatro. </p><p>Por fin uno se atrevió a hablar, sentándose junto al chico para descansar un poco su extremidad.</p><p>-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? </p><p>El contrario necesitó unos minutos para estabilizarse un poco, comenzando luego relatar lo que podía recordar en ese momento. </p><p><br/>-No lo sé, l-la maestra me dijo que Arthur quería hablar conmigo cerca de la sala del simulador, p-pero cuando iba hacia allí, alguien salió de otro de los pasillos, creo que trató de cortarme el cuello, pero cuando no lo logró, me tumbó al piso e intentó apuñalarme -</p><p><br/>Eso ya era inusual, Scáthach no se preocupaba de sus asuntos personales, ni tampoco hacía favores al soberano de Camelot. A parte, Excalibur no estaba fuera de las posibles causantes, pero ¿por qué se iría en contra de su versión joven?, era bien conocida la amistad de ambos y el honor del otro en batalla, ¿sería capaz de siquiera hacer un movimiento rastrero?.</p><p><br/>- ¿No pudiste sacar tu lanza para intentar devolvérsela? – bien podría haberla invocado con una mano y acabar con eso rápido.</p><p><br/>-N-no, ya no podía mover mis manos –<br/>Tomando en cuenta lo que habían visto, se sintió hasta algo tonto por preguntar eso.</p><p><br/>-¿Le viste la cara al menos? –</p><p><br/>Nuevamente, la respuesta fue negativa, moviendo la cabeza en silencio.</p><p><br/>-Fue astuto, apuntó hacia mis ojos primero, no pude distinguir mucho intentando que no me cegara… -</p><p><br/>- ¿Cómo escapaste? -</p><p><br/>Hubo un silencio bastante largo, a la vez que el meno bajaba la vista, confundiendo aún más al resto.</p><p><br/>-Chico, no me asustes, tomaste tu forma espiritual y te fuiste de ahí o algo así ¿verdad? -</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>-…N-no… lo intenté, ¡pero nada!, a-algo o alguien no me dejaba… así que aproveché mientras él… él e-estaba… -</em>
</p><p><br/>Los tres se estaban haciendo una idea de hacia donde iban las cosas, el alma se les desgarraba de tan solo pensar en el posible desenlace de ese relato. Ya bastante angustiado, el lancero lo tomó de los hombros, haciendo que lo mirara de frente.</p><p><br/>-Niño, ¿te hizo algo más?, ¿qué hiciste para escapar? -</p><p><br/>Los otros dos consideraron seriamente terminar allí las preguntas, ya de por si le estaban exigiendo bastante al hacerlo recordar todo en su estado. Un detalle que no le habían dado importancia ahora parecía cuanto menos revelador, la falta de piezas inferiores de su armadura ligera y el desastre de su ropa... no, maldita sea, no podía haber ocurrido otra vez. </p><p><br/>El chico, aún asustado, tomó valor para seguir hablando, si se callaba ahora, temía que volvieran a usarlo. </p><p><br/>-U-usó mi camiseta para cubrirme la vista al final y me calló presionando mis propios brazos contra mi garganta, e-entonces… trató de hacérmelo.. patee, traté de gritar, pero nada servía… <em>a-al final, cedí…</em> d-dejé que me tocara, cuando estaba tratando de meterse entre mis piernas aflojó el agarre, bajó la guardia y ya podía al menos golpearlo de nuevo… s-solo me lo quité de encima y corrí… -</p><p><br/>A este punto, fue imposible ya para el chico contener sus lágrimas, rompiendo en llanto a mitad de la explicación.</p><p><br/>Alter estaba devastado, evidenciándose en su mirada la rabia absoluta que sentía, tanto contra el desgraciado culpable de esto como hacia si mismo por no haber estado allí. Lo único que lo detenía de salir a hacer una auténtica carnicería era que el menor los necesitaba con él ahora y su deber como Servant.  </p><p><br/>Lancer por instinto abrazó al chico de forma protectora, el cual se apegó a él en clara necesidad de sentirse a salvo. Si hay algo que jamás debió revivir, era una experiencia de este tipo. </p><p><br/>El golpe de un bastón al piso hizo que los dos voltearan a ver al sabio de bosque, el cual fue directamente hacia la puerta, con toda la intención de salir y buscar a ese tipo, convencido de que era la misma presencia que lo seguía en la mañana. </p><p><br/>Repentinamente fue detenido, viendo para su desconcierto a su pareja sostener su brazo. </p><p><br/>-…Suéltame, tengo que decirle esto al Master y a Da Vinci, esto es el colmo, no podemos estar tranquilos ni siquiera en Chaldea ya –</p><p><br/>-Nos quedaremos aquí hoy, nadie saldrá a menos que el Master lo ordene- </p><p><br/>La firmeza en su voz dejaba en claro que no iba a ceder, era una orden tal cual. Estaba a punto de contestarle bastante molesto, mas su otro yo también alzó la voz.</p><p><br/>- ¿Olvidaste ya lo que acaba de pasar?, Gilgamesh no tardará en recuperarse, si ve la oportunidad para vengarse, la tomará de inmediato – </p><p><br/>Miró a este con desconcierto, sabía bien que compartían la misma ira, pero no aceptaba aquello como una razón válida. </p><p><br/>-Si algo ya persigue a Proto conseguir más enemigos solo nos asegurará otra tragedia, hablaremos con él cuando las cosas se calmen un poco – agregó su versión corrupta, le desagradaba tanto cuando tomaba aquella actitud de líder. </p><p><br/>No los reconocía, ¿en qué momento se habían vuelto tan “cautelosos”?, o tal vez era él quien se había dejado llevar y estaba tomando una decisión más que insensata, pero menos iba a hacer un esfuerzo por repensarlo si ambos se mostraban reacios a explicarse de forma clara, obviamente para no preocupar demás al chico, quien al comenzar lentamente a recuperar los movimientos normales de su mano, se aferraba inconscientemente a su alterno.</p><p><br/>-No te das cuenta que un ataque demasiado específico, con tantos Servants mucho más fáciles de derribar, ¿por qué él? -le cuestionó, esperando que uniera los puntos. </p><p><br/>Por fin algo de luz aclaró la mente del druida, comprendiendo hacia donde iban. Esa sensación que tuvo en el pasillo no habría sido una coincidencia, alguien o algunos estaban tras ellos, nadie más. Pero fuera de lo que esperaban, eso solo lo hizo estar aún más determinado a salir. </p><p><br/>-Si vienen por mi, bien, así podré hacerle frente –</p><p><br/>Antes de que pudieran detenerlo, el otro ya se había escapado a base de desvanecer temporalmente su cuerpo, hoy había sido probablemente el único a quien le resultara dicho truco. </p><p><br/>Un impulso casi instintivo llamó al Berserker a seguirlo, mas al ser consciente de que poco podrían hacer para defenderse un par de lanceros heridos, apartó dicha idea, rogando estar equivocado esta vez. </p><p><br/>A medida que recorría los pasillos desiertos, se cuestionaba el cómo podría llegar a conseguir verlo y salir vivo. Lo que más le preocupaba era esa capacidad de restringir a los espíritus heroicos a su forma física, existían por supuesto varias maneras de conseguirlo, las mismas cadenas del cielo poseían dicha propiedad. Si pudiera llegar a identificar el origen de esta, no  le costaría deducir su identidad. Debió aceptar que nunca tuvo oportunidad.</p><p><br/>Que diferente hubiera sido todo si hubiera reparado en otro detalle. </p><p><br/>Cuando esa sospecha de ser perseguido regresó, nada pudo hacer antes de que un filo limpio trazara su camino través de sus ojos. En menos de 2 segundos, todo su mundo había quedado sumido en completa oscuridad, a merced de su atacante. </p><p><br/>Mientras se quejaba encogido en su sitio por el terrible ardor, intentando detener el sangrado con las manos, un fuerte golpe llegó directamente  a su nuca. Eso sería lo último que sintió antes de caer como un peso muerto sobre el metal.</p><p><br/>Esta vez no se arriesgaría a que su presa escapara. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>